The Tourist  Alex And Elise  Afterwards
by Lizzy'beth Swann
Summary: 2 Months later Elise waits for him in Venise. He's late.. is he coming? Is he not? Is he hurt or dead? Elise waits in her usual cafe with her usual cup of tea one hour after the time he's supposed to be there.


**In Venice: Alex & Elise**

It was past 4 in the afternoon and the heat of Venice on her back she had begun to worry, she looked at her watch. "Six minutes past." She stood, waiting for his boat, looking across the cluttered street of tourists and by-passers; the blue waters were empty.

Frank had ended up in some somewhat trouble, his boat had been somewhat wrecked by troublemakers, as it was the only one he could conclude upon, it had taken him more money to buy another boat, a taxi in fact from a nearby desperate Italian who was now probably smiling and laughing to himself with how much money he had yet nevertheless now Frank was driving the boat to where he was meant to be meeting Elise. He was late. Like always. ''Damn it.'' He simply murmured to himself, the river thankfully free of no boats except his as he drove it towards where he was meant to be meeting her. He glanced at his watch. '' Late. Again."

With a sigh, and a last glance at her watch Elise concluded he had been pre-occupied with other, more important matters and despite the fact she had just spent the last of the money he had given her, on a new dress she currently wore she tried to keep calm as she walked back to a café still in view of the waters. "A tea sir, if you will. Yes, that's all." From the corner of her eye she watched, waiting perchance he may pass by sooner or later - knowing the man that he was she believed that he may so with the tapping of her impatient foot she waited .

With effort much used, Frank, or Alexander mostly known by society, had soon found himself eventually coming across the waters, near where he was meant to be meeting Elise. His darkened eyes looking around the familiar surroundings as he found himself to be lightly chewing on the inside of his cheek, in contemplating thought as he soon had tied the boat to the small port, stepping onto the wooden ground. At least he'd arrived. Even if he were...fairly late.

With a slight smile curving up Elise's face, as if expecting such an entrance she stood up with a slight wave to the familiar figure. "Frank"she called, quite calmly with a slight laugh - before returning to her seat in the café where a young waiter poured a cup of tea for her. She looked again at her watch then at him with a rather sarcastic look, then at the boat. "You've acquired a boat I see Frank. That's new."

Frank's attention was caught when he heard his name called, he seemed to gently smile to himself before allowing himself to wander in strolling over to her as he saw her once again, drinking her somewhat usual cup of tea. He seemed to look around at the boat he had recently bought from an Italian taxi driver, before looking back at her. '' I do like bringing surprises.'' He said in a response of almost teasing as he smiled before letting himself sit opposite her as he spoke once more, as his fingers tapped lightly upon the table in front of them both. '' Was I late? '' He said as though oblivious to the fact, but nonetheless gently smiled to his curved lips

. With a roll of the eyes and a soft sigh she continued to sip lightly from her tea, a seemingly uninterested expression on her face. As usual and expected. "Your maths profession may have taught you the art of numbers but never the art of time-keeping Frank." She retorted in her own strange, yet individual sense of humour "Let me see.." She took a fourth and final look at her watch then tutted quietly. "4.52 Frank, quite a while actually."

Frank gently scratched his cheek with few fingertips his darkened eyes looking at her as she seemed to once again, mock him in her own subtle way which obviously amused herself, but simply made himself furrow his brow light-heartedly. '' I guess they never taught me time was important.'' He simply responded to her, watching her as his ...eyes followed each of her actions seeing her look to her watch on her smooth wrist before tutting at him quietly as though mildly disappointed. '' 4.52? Ah..'' He said, as he soon frowned lightly to himself. Indeed...he had been late. '' My watch must be wrong..'' He said as he soon looked at his own watch but nonetheless...it said the same time on as hers, it was correct. '' Or not..'' He said simply, trying to prove himself accidental was useless. But nevertheless he soon looked back at her and spoke. "There were a lot a boats on the river.'' He lied simply; but then again...lying didn't work. There were no boats on the river...and only rare passing by ones.

Elise looked to the waters, where still his boat was bobbing up and down daintily, placing her empty tea cup on the table - the only boat she could see visible. "Oh.. right" she replied, rather sarcasticly - then laughed it off, stopping herself with a careful hand to her lips, wondering what adventures he had somehow endured. "Interesting" she was curious, that look, one eyebrow tilted slightly above the other in wonder, as if trying to figure him out and his reasoning. It was clearly visible and the silence was just as clear between them for moments, before someone behind smashed a cup against the floor and startled, she jumped slightly - out of her concentration on the topic

" I had a little trouble getting here is all...'' Frank could see clearly and noticeably she was trying to understand him, trying to figure him out and trying to get inside his head of what he was thinking and what his previous actions had been. It was noticeable. His darkened eyes slowly inspecting her facial features as she seemed ...to just stare or gaze at him in wonder, but it soon stopped. Soon he looked around over her shoulder to see an Italian waiter had accidentally smashed one of the cups and in result of this, his obvious boss had ended up yelling at him slightly in their language. Jeez, the Italians were moody but it still caused Frank to smile and perhaps even smirk slightly. ''Hmm...be best not to smash your cup, they might make you pay for it...they might fine you.'' He said ironically, he knew for a well known fact she had enough money to pay for a cup if she did happen to smash one...and hell, he had enough money too. A lot.

"Oh dear" She taunted, "I best not then" looking down at the beautifully decorated little tea cup she smiled, taking note of the details. "I'm not sure if I could afford such necessities with my situation so financially tiring!" She laughed quietly to herself, stroking the fingers of her palm along the new silken dress she had bought earlier that day - looking around and observing, then back to his eyes - seemingly amused by the manner in which the cup behind her had been dropped, she enjoyed the lively manner in which he spoke.. as usual he had found something interesting to joke about and make her laugh - just the thought entertained her – curving her lips along the line of a broad smile.

'' Financially tiring...'' He repeated in a murmur to himself, he could only be amused by the fact indeed amused for she was wearing such a nice dress..jewellery...the hotel was nice. Indeed, it was a joke. He smirked gently before he looked back at her from where his eyes had settled on his hands which he had been rubbing together s...lightly in the mere fact they were slightly cold. Not that cold. But slightly. He saw her broadly smile as though he had previously said the most greatest thing she had ever heard, indeed a smile twitched and curved at the corner of his lips. '' At least we could pay the debt with the boat...'' he said his hand gesturing to the boat which was bobbing up and down due to the gentle current. '' Would they want a boat? I like boats.'' He said rather amusingly just by the way he said it, his finger gently stretching and scratching at his jawline slightly. '' I'd have a boat if you smashed a cup.''

"perhaps they shall like a boat" she laughed "or perhaps I shall not smash the cup at all.. And then you could perhaps take me, in your marvellous boat, around Venice." She looked at the clouds, her thoughts trailing on the enjoyance she would get from such a trip, still smiling. "perhaps." she continued "you will find rime to take me" looking around she took a sigh of relief that nobody appeared to be listening, but still nervous of the fact she looked sown, gently twitching her nails against each other still in thought of the wonders she could travel by in that boat.. It had probably cost him millions.

Frank looked at her as she suggested discreetly he took her in the boat around Venice. He could tell by her body language that she was somewhat eager to go with him in the boat that had cost him ultimately so, so much money. He let his body turn slightly and look over at his boat before back at her as he saw her looking down in her ow...n thoughts whirling within that mischievous head of hers. '' Perhaps.'' He said before continuing. '' Perhaps I could spare some time and take you around Venice in my boat.'' He told her; he wasn't sure whether she would accept his proposal of invitation, it was hard to invite someone like her. After all, his voice had to be the right tone..the right pitch as if it was wrong she would say ' to demanding' or 'not meaning it' in fact he had to concentrate on his words when he spoke to her, she was hard to talk too...but he still liked the fact he had to try with her. He liked trying with her.

She looked up from her thoughts, a slight smile then to the left, where a waiter was clearing a table beside. "Waiter" she watched the waiter travel across with a small bow, watching her back "I desire the bill." As he left to fetch it she turned back to him, nodding ever so slightly in response to his request. She was still in wonder of why he would buy such a boat, how much it had cost him and why he looked so undaunted by it's appearance, but she couldn't ask him all that. Not here. With another, smaller sigh she subconsciously forgot herself and begun to watch interestedly, then stare into his dark eyes, in wonder.

Frank watched her ask for the bill, seeing she was asking the waiter for the bill who soon obliged to her request. He seemed to lean back in his seat slightly for his own comfortableness; he knew she probably had a lot of questions of how he had the boat and why he had bought it, but they could be answered later or discreetly ignored... Anyhow, for now, Frank let himself rub the back of his neck gently with his palm, he had a slight ache to his neck merely because of how he'd basically been in a little previous trouble..but hopefully after relaxing he'd be able to get that ache to rid of itself. Frank however soon snapped out of his thoughts, his darkened eyes looking to her as he saw she was staring into his eyes as though in wonder, her eyes were a brown..a beautiful brown. He knew if he had got lost in his own thoughts once again he'd become hypnotized by her as he soon found himself to clear his throat. '' I er..'' he frowned lightly to himself, stumbled in his words slightly due to his distraction as he soon took a gentle inhale and exhale of breath, his chest arising before falling as he soon managed to speak again. '' I think you're like the boat...I bought it myself.'' He said ironically amusing.

Suddenly remembering herself she blinked her eyes quickly, seeing him look back at her and his apparent nervousness for a second she immediately looked away over to the boat and nodded. Perhaps caused by the heat of the mid-afternoon soon or perhaps her accidental mistake her face flushed slightly. "Yes.. yes it is." She added, quite naturally - gently opening her handbag and purse within to place several coins across the serving plate, then standing. Seeing him rub his neck seconds ago had caused her to believe he had been in some sort of fight, and she had questions she wanted to ask - but again she reminded her urges, not right now.

Frank soon stood with her after seeing she had tossed a few coins upon the plate as though paying for what she had previously ordered as he found himself to be clearing his throat and standing up, he seemed to inhale slightly sharply to himself thankfully silent however as he could feel his neck ache. He had been thrown against a wall... during an unfortunate fight, and due to it, the top of his back hurt as well as his neck. Hopefully it would ease but he thought that perhaps he had a bruise there as well...but he didn't know. After all he couldn't see himself behind. '' You look...'' he seemed to try to contemplate the words in his head, trying to understand what he was about to say before he cleared his throat and spoke towards her in his usual toned voice. '' Curious.'' He finally finished with a nod to himself a brief nod as he soon found himself to be walking beside her, as to go towards the boat. '' It'll be best to er...ease curiosity soon, not here, on the boat.''

He received a vague nod off her, white understand of the situation he was in - she continued to walk across the busy street. "Curiosity's a simple thing to do Frank, not so simple to kill I'm afraid." She appeared to be thinking for a moment - stood quite still then begun walking again. At the same time as doing so, she rubbed her neck slightly - showing the obviousness that was he had clearly hurt himself. By passers rushed by in a seemingly busy fashion and she wanted to observe them too for moments, thinking that the centre of the crowd was the best place to do so she did - glancing at the wonders of Venice before a young man about the age of twenty ran past, knocking her off balance and sending her bag flying.

"Not simple to kill? That is a pity.'' He answered her, as he stood near the boat which was floating bobbing up and down in the clear sparkling waters, he watched her as she seemed oblivious to all, in her own little world. She was ultimately not very down to earth and perhaps it was what he liked most about her, although, he couldn't contemplate this for long, he saw her suddenly be knocked into by a running man who knocked her off balance and sent her bag flying through the air. Frank frowned firmly causing creases in his brow as he saw the man run off without a single word of apology, but nonetheless his attention caught back to Elise, as he quickly let his hand reach out to grab her arm, unfortunately it wasn't enough to keep her balanced as he quickly let his hands rest on her waist to balance her. '' Damn Italians.'' He murmured disapprovingly, before looking around to see her bag upon the floor, certain objects had fallen out and he was only thankful it hadn't landed in the river; he slowly took his hands off her waist.

The contemplated smile rose into a slightly disturbed frown as she re-balanced herself, and brushed off her dress looking in the direction the stranger ran on, then at him. "Thank-you Frank" she managed a slight smile, then leant down to pick each object up individually and putting them back one by one into her bag. Standing up again and cradling the bag tightly to herself so as nobody could knock it off her again she turned her head to look at the great wooden frame of the boat in front of her. She thought it was fabulous, despite being knocked over and her bag flung she managed a wide smile again in seeing it, though her appreciation towards it was great she managed only few words, in perhaps a little too much contemplation of its beauty. "Very pretty" She noticed it was a taxi, and wondered again how it had gotten in his grasps, but gripped her lips together knowing this was not the time for questioning.

Frank nodded gently at her compliment of the wooden but very detailed and well painted taxi boat; he allowed himself to gently assist her into the boat safety as he spoke whilst he was still on port carefully untying it from the wooden pole. '' I bought it from a nice man, maybe I'll become a taxi driver..,though I know if you get in... my boat your most probably going to end up In the water.'' He said ironically amusing, it seemed Frank didn't even trust his skills of a boat yet nonetheless he'd survived arriving over to her in it...so he couldn't be that bad? Frank soon untied the boat carefully stepping onto it and heading to the wooden varnished wheel of it, as to drive it away from port, along the only private place where you wouldn't be heard or followed so easily - the river.

"Perhaps" She watched all around her - quite aware of every move every single perosn in the street behind made, then something more interesting took her view. Standing behind she could see a clear, purple marking on the back of his neck. It concerned her, her eyebrows furrowed and an unusually worried expression passing her face. Waiting till they had travelled a little way from the city she put a hand on it, in wonder of if his reaction would be a painful one - to see if the mark was truly a bruise.

Immediately when he felt her hand in contact with the rather large purple bruise on the back of his neck he winced and as though to stop her hand he sharply looked around but it only provoked his ache of the neck even more. '' Jesus.'' He cursed to himself, indeed it was painful for her to touch it and now he knew for sure if he had a bruise on his neck...he definitely had one on his upper back. He was in pain but trying to hold it back of course. Frank seemed to try to ignore her as though he did nothing of reaction but failed and simply noticeably lied. '' I just...slipped.''

She let go, knowing the pain and walked to the back of the boat, sitting back seemingly relaxed. "You were in a fight again." She added, knowing quite well that none of this added together, not the bruising, nor the ship or any of it. Looking around she was still aware of the city buildings bypassing them and didn't want to add any more but it worried her, even if she would not admit it. Something stopped her drifting off into her own calm world as she could see visibly, even through his shirt the dark bruising across his back and what appeared to be blood. She held her breath seeing it and closed her eyes trying to hide it but it didn't work so she simply lay back and looked at the sky.

'' It wasn't a fight...it was a quarrel.'' Frank simply told her as though he was replacing the word simply because he didn't like it. He had, had yet another fight which thankfully he didn't end up dead but unfortunately his back and neck suffered the most, he didn't realise his back had been bleeding but he winced every now and the...n and took shaky sharp inhales of breath. '' But it doesn't matter,'' He told her as though it were just a simple scratch which of course it was much more severe than that, much more. '' I arrived to you so that's good...even if I was a little late.'' Frank informed, furrowing his brow lightly to himself before looking around at her seeing she was staring to the sky. It was hard to know what she was thinking, very hard, he could never read her like a book. It was difficult.

She looked back down at his back and leant a hand out to touch it, then pulled back and sighed knowing he would be unlikely to let her. "Yes.. you got here." She said, almost contently, forcing a smile for him in hope to make things perhaps just a little better. "Where are we going?" She asked, wondering if there would be a chance for her to get a better look at his back which she was now, clearly glaring at as if in her own pain just looking at it. Her eyes clearly filled with torture at the sight of his white shirt, stained red across his back - still trying to look happy about it all. but sadly, failing rather miserably.

'' Just a little way away from the main tourist part of the city...to the other side, hopefully to a hotel.'' Frank informed her, he could see the almost torture in her eyes the sadness of just looking at him seeing him hurt as he tried to assure although he knew his reassurance to her was just failing miserably. '' Elise, I'm fine...better then ever.'' He lied trying to make her feel comforted although he knew it wasn't working and he wouldn't be surprised if she asked him to stop driving just to look at his back, but nonetheless he found himself gently rubbing at the back of his neck trying to soothe the horrible pain which shot through his neck but mainly through his bleeding back, red blood noticeably seeping through the White colour of his shirt.

She didn't want to interrupt his sailing, he looked as if trying to prove something. Perhaps that he was strong, she wasn't sure but she couldn't help it, she had to go over to him. Putting a hand softly on his back she felt the rise of his usually flat skin, raised and bruised, and now visible through his shirt a wound, perhaps by a ...knife.. though not so deep, or perhaps by being pushed against something sharp. Either way, if she had of been in that situation, her back in such agony she knew very well she would be screaming for help. "Perhaps you could just.. stop. And.. I could have a look?" She knew very well she had no bandaging, nor items to clean his back but she wanted too see, to make sure he was all right. She had to be sure.

Frank knew he wanted to be strong. Not let the wound effect him in anyway and just continue sailing until they reached their destination. He didn't want to seem weak.  
Frank felt her hand softly on his back thankfully it was only soft and didn't cause him to react as badly but he still ever so slightly winced in pain before he found himself listening to the concerned tone in her voice. '' Fine...but I'm telling you, it's nothing to be worried about, Elise.'' He told her gently yet another lie as he tried to act strong, he stopped the boat allowing it to simply float calmly upon the water as he found himself to unbutton his shirt, after all , it was the only way to see the wound on his back noticeably and clearly, as he soon removed the slightly blood soaked shirt where his skin was exposed, red from blood, purple from various bruising and slightly bumpy from almost being swollen and obviously he had, had a bad fight.

She gasped at the sight of the pain inflicted on his back, then stopped herself by gulping. She took a deep breathe and took all the strength she had to say "It's not that bad" with a nervous laugh and a stare exchanged with all the bare bruising patterning his skin. He had been like this before.. she knew that, but it never failed to surprise her every time it happened always a larger shock then the time before. She rubbed her hand gently down his back, inspecting the various bruising and cuts before coming to an assumption - one that worried her even more. "Glass." She muttered, something small, a shard of something glimmering in his swollen left shoulder blade, she rested her hand beside it, thinking.

Indeed she was right by saying glass. Frank had been basically attacked with it, fallen onto it and god only knows what else during the unfortunate fight. There was glass sticking from his skin, it had cut into him and the glass was hanging out but undoubtedly it was to be certain that one or two pieces had hidden itself under his ski...n and due to this, would have to naturally come out by itself whilst other pieces could simply be carefully pulled out from the skin. '' I fell on glass, the guy pushed me.,.'' He explained simply not giving to much information but enough to say another man had caused this to him; he felt her hand resting upon his warm skin, making his attention become easily caught just by a simple touch of her hand. '' I'll just...wash or Er..clean my back later, it'll be fine...or...cleaner.''

She shook her head, "No." She replied defiantly, an underlying furiousity, a streak that would have knocked down and attempted to potentially kill whoever had done this in her voice, still feebly attempting to calm herself, her hand - still upon his shoulder begun to shake a little at the sight of all the blood. She was trying, you could hear the effort of every piece of her mind thinking of some way to make everything better that very moment, in her voice but just resting her hand on his shoulder wasn't helping. Reluctantly she pulled back quickly, trying to hide her somewhat violent hand shaking at the torn skin, glass shards and bruising but a she raised her hand to cover her mouth her concern was still showing.

'' Elise..'' Frank begun, his tone slightly firm but nonetheless a gentle one as though trying to tell her by just his tone that she should calm down and not worry as though it was his problem and only his. He knew it would eventually heal but that wasnt the point, he was still brutally wounded by the violence he had previously been ...encountered within.  
Frank turned so he could look at her seeing she was shaking rather vigorously violent as though trying to hold her anger and sadness in as he slowly stood up and looked at her with his darkened eyes. '' Elise...please, calm down. I'll be fine - it'll heal. The guy got what he deserved and I got his boat .'' Frank told her, seeing she was trying to hold in all her concerned feelings and thoughts for him as he saw her soft hand over her mouth after giving a gentle gasp. His skin was torn and battered and anyone else would be screaming in pain, but not Frank...right now he wanted to assure Elise . '' Elise..'' He said once more in the tone he had previously done.

She sat there opposite with wide, almost fearful eyes. "It'll be fine. Yes." She let out another nervous laugh, trying to be more convincing this time. "Of course it will." She nodded still staring where his bare shoulder had been only seconds ago glaring at her. She stood up, and begun pacing the small space of the boat, barely even paceable, but allowing herself to calm a moment before being able to look at him again. She always did become frightful, even over-worried and sentimental when others around her where hurt as such. But being the strong woman she was she did try to convince herself that there was no wounds and nothing wrong with him. It would have been fine, if it weren't for his shoulder staring straight back at her.

Frank knew she seemed scared and worried for him, she was concerned and as much as he would try to assure her he was fine and the whole circumstances were fine it didn't seem to help and he guessed it wasn't helping either that every so often he'd take sharp intakes of breath from the pain which caused him a shaky breath. Yet never the...less he guessed it was best to try to put his shirt back on, and when the word ' try ' was used it was /trying/ simply because of the wound he found it incredibly awkward and painful to angle his arms that way, but he'd have to do it for her sake, as he grabbed his shirt gently and questioned her. '' Does this mean I can ...Er...make the boat go again? '' Of course Franks technical terms were quite amusing concluding he could have simply used the word ' sail ' but he used ' make The boat go again ' as though it were some kind of wind up toy.

From her pacing she stopped and stood almost entirely still for a moment, looking at him. Her mouth moved in strange shapes but no words came out, as if trying to piece together her usual, symphony of kind words that would make a situation rather better, but still no words came from her lips. She glanced again at the back of his rather bloody shirt and thought for seconds about driving the boat and him resting, then it came to her that the steering of this boat were different to the steering of the one she most commonly used along the waters. She could try, but if the boat crashed into something she would have more large fines to pay and he could be further injured too. She didn't want to risk that but the thought passed in and out of her head as she struggled for words.

Frank simply looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he saw her mouth moving but no words seeping from her, indeed it seemed that it was silent between them until Frank looked away from her, putting his shirt awkwardly on himself as he continued to stand whilst sailing the boat across the gentle current of the water. '' Hmm...it's the first time I've seen you speechless, '' He commented with a gentle smirk on his face as though utterly amused by the fact; he seemed to not care about his wounds, the glass in his skin or the bruises...but the fact that Elise had no sarcastic comment or even any words coming from her was undoubtedly something to amuse him. '' I like it.''

Instead of making some witty remark which she could have undoubtable thought of in seconds if she only calmed herself, she sat - quite silent at the back of the boat - trying to focus her attention on the gentle to and frow motion of the turquoise waves. Leaning out, over the side of the wood she trailed her finger along the light ocean spray undoubtedly it calmed her and she managed - after minutes of silence to reply. "I'm not speechless, I just took the time to allow you silence of thoughts.." She stated rather charismatically. Remarkably she still managed a slightly sarcastic comment to trace the end of her sentance. "Perhaps such a silence would benefit you, in learning the art of language." She was talking about the way he always had to think for a while, before he replied her because it was all she could think of to comment on. The occasional sighs and loss of words that occurred to him, the pausing in his sentences from time to time were not a part of her own speech, though she did find them rather interesting. They gave her more time to think of comments such as this one.

Frank frowned lightly at her once again giving him a sarcastic comment to end her speech, she always did that. Always threw something back at him, just for her supposedly own amusement, but it never did bother him. He knew her well. After all,he'd known her a long time...concluding he was in fact Alexander...just...completely different now. '' I know the art of language, '' He simply responded his brow furrowed slightly as he took his gaze away from her looking at the gentle tide as he allowed the wooden varnished delicately designed boat sail itself in the direction he was heading. '' I just choose to think before I speak...otherwise I might turn out like you.'' He said referring to her sarcasticness which he was sure amused herself however, Frank gently smirked to himself as he looked forward, rolling his shoulders back slightly as though he had, had an uncomfortable feeling in his back that by doing this action he could rid of. He was a very unique man to say the least...after all, most men would simply ignore it..scratch it lightly, or just frown for a long time until it disappeared, instead, Frank had done an action of rolling his shoulders backwards his arms moving slightly before grasping the plastic slightly which allowed him to sail the boat correctly.

"I prefer to call it being 'charismatic'" She smirked to herself, making shapes in the water that would disappear again moments later. The water was strangely cold and, perhaps because of the oncoming winter had an almost icy touch to it. She pulled her fingers away and gently slid them onto her lap, where they rested easily. She watched him driving smoothly across the water, wondering how he had originally learnt to steer so well. She took a deep breathe and sighed quietly, leaning against the back of the ship she closed her eyes, enjoying the afternoons sun.

'' Charismatic.'' He replied simply as he seemed to shake his head with a light frown, before he looked forward whilst sailing the boat smoothly to their destination. He liked the silence if anything, the peace, the sanctuary. He knew he probably should have just bought a houseboat by the time he had stolen 744 million pounds...but t...hen again, he did enjoy the land a lot. He also enjoyed to buy her gifts...and flowers...and whatever else he could see that caught his eyes, at least he wasn't wasting money. Although he had an awful lot of money to waste. He could live happily with that large amount. '' Sure, you do.'' He murmured mainly to himself now as he was about positive she wasn't listening to him, after all, she seemed oblivious to all, she was just laying there relaxing beneath the golden rays of sunshine.

Somehow, although she was worried she managed to push all the thoughts to the back f her head and let them drift easily. Instead she hummed a tune to herself quietly having not heard any of what Alexander had just said. It wasn't that she wasn't listening because she was - it was just she preferred to listen to the sounds of his voice rather than the words, as she drifted in and out of some sleepy haze - watching the sky. With a tiny yawn she somehow, lulled by the waves and his voice fell asleep against the boat - a nap, and a slight thump was heard as she fell from her seated position into a resting lay one, sprawled across the back of the boat.

Frank looked around around rather rapidly and sharply when he heard the thump to the boat; it seemed she had fallen asleep making him gently smirk in amusement as he soon found himself to allow himself to gently chuckle light-heartedly before looking forward with a grin to himself as he directed the boat. It wasn't long before he had tied the boat up to another short port near the hotel, a staff member of the hotel already helping take in the bags before Alexander wandered carefully over to Elise who was fast asleep, it seemed she had fallen asleep after the waves and sunlight had lulled her to sleep...as well as most probably his voice, as soon enough, Frank knelt down, should he wake her? No..she probably wouldn't appreciate that. Although she didn't appreciate anything. He smirked to himself amused by that thought, she was so not down to earth. The most complicated woman in the world, he believed and somehow he still somewhat adored her. Nonetheless he soon wrapped his arms around her carefully, and lifted her, stepping off the boat, and allowing the staff member to lead him to the suite, whilst another carried Frank's and Elise's bags for him. As the suite was introduced, ...Frank simply nodded a thank you to the staff member before letting himself lay Elise carefully down on the bed, he seemed to look at her for the moment as though inspecting her. Checking if she were still asleep or not..and once convinced with his decision that she was..he allowed himself to gently wander around the suite in curiosity. He did pay an awful lot.

A while after entering the room she turned over, with a slight stretch she reached out, realising where she lay was somewhat more comfortable than the boat she opened her bleary eyes and looked around. Realising she must have been brought here she panicked for a moment, thinking she had been kidnapped - as was often expected with all the strange events surrounding her. "Frank?" She called out, looking around warily for his face, this room separate from the rest of the suite she was unable to see him.

Frank let himself look around the other rooms, his finger lightly touching at one of the decorations which were placed, lamps with styles of oddness, which seemed highly wealthy, and other paintings and pictures on the walls...although he didn't seem to care much about it so much, he didn't really care about the pricing, he was just liking how everything was so unique. That was until he was mildly interrupted hearing her voice, as she had obviously awoken. ''Hm? '' He murmured to himself, although he knew that she wouldn't be able to hear him concluding she was in a different room as he wandered back into the bedroom, looking at her as she seemed somewhat slightly panicked, as he soon offered his gentle smile. '' Got to the hotel, brought you inside since you'd fallen asleep...nothing to worry about.'' He said as he soon raised his hand letting various fingers gently scratch at his cheek.

She didn't reply but smiled in return, a calm easiness flowing across her face as the words exited his lips. Standing slowly the sleepiness lifted and, as characteristic of her it was she glanced around to see who and what was there. No, nothing was following her - or nothing in the room other than the variously classed ornamentations... and silken white bed from where she had just rose. Only then, Alexander and her. The fact gave her contentedness, so she walked over to him, within her light footed steps taking his hand softly in hers and looking towards the bed, urging him to sit - knowing that now they were there what she would truly like best was for him to allow her to tend to his wounds. Her eyes searched the room, looking for something and in turn out of each of the objects her eyes met several seemed to satisfy her, so she waited for him to submit to her request, wondering if this time he would acknowledge it.

Alexander allowed her to take his hand, entwining his fingers with hers gently as he allowed her to lead him to the bed where he sat himself down carefully, trying to keep his back straight in posture simply because it didn't hurt as much when he did. His back did hurt an awful lot, though he tried to ignore it and pretend it wasn't t...here. His dark brown eyes seemed to watch her eyes searching around the room before he looked at what she may be looking for, he seemed to search with his own eyes his brow furrowed slightly as he seemed to try to acknowledge on what she may want. He saw certain jewellery laid out on the wooden table in the far corner, which he had deliberately placed there before they arrived, as well as the fact he soon found himself to clear his throat as he went to stand up as though to go reach for an object; indeed it was like playing the ' hot and cold ' game with her...he was never truly certain he was even close to what she wanted, or even hot to what she wanted. Yeah - it was complicated, but he still found himself to be obliging all these years.

Still looking around the room, his cough drew her attention to him for seconds, lightly placing two fingers on the front of his neck - wishing him to stay still, she left him to ponder his thoughts, exiting the room, across to the en-suite bathroom, she filled the sink with warm soaped water, dampening a flannel in its waters. In this... room she found precisely what her eyes were searching. Below the marble encrusted surfaces her eyes glimmered with the smallest inch of excitement at finding the item. It was nor expensive, nor beautiful, nor even nicely smelling as a perfume - but a tiny first aid box. A smile etched across the edges of her lips, clearly visible to him through the open bathroom door - she picked it up with the greatest of care and walked it carefully in the palm of her hand to where he was sat. "May I?" she enquired, nodding at his still blood covered shirt, more-so engulfed in dark-redness now while pulling from the first aid box some clean, simple bandage.

Frank soon was watching her, seeing her wander into the bathroom and seem to pick up something that caught her interest and she was obviously pleased to see it. It wasn't beautiful. It wasn't expensive. It didn't smell nice. It didn't even catch his own attention that much, but she seemed pleased to see it. To help him. '' Of course, ...'' Frank told her giving in easily, as he let his fingers raise once again to his White shirt popping the buttons open as to carefully remove his shirt and expose his skin, wounded and battered. '' Just don't be tempted to hurt me too much.'' Alexander told her, teasingly as he smiled gently, before frowning lightly at a sharp pain to his back making him exhale a silent but shaky breath.

Crawling across the bed and behind his back she splayed the contents of the red box across the bed; pins, bandage, plasters and cotton wool - iodine for cleaning, all at her side in-case needed. "You shouldn't have" she stated, almost disappointed of his actions, almost blaming him for getting hurt but she didn't intend to. It wasn't his fault she knew that - she never blamed him - whatever he had done. She knew it wouldn't be easy.. but there was only one way - as always. Rubbing the lower half, the lesser bruised half of his back to calm him and ease the pain without saying so she tugged at the glass and it released itself from him - placing her hand across where the shard had been to stem the bleed she observed his back, so visibly shaking. It was most likely because of the pain it had caused, so she leant forward, her head above his shoulder, and as if she did not wish to admit she was she whispered "Sorry" before continuing her work upon his back.

Frank shivered slightly, a mix of feelings from the coldness that was hitting his exposed skin as well as wincing from the pain of her helping him from pulling the glass out of his skin although it was a painful process. His head turned slightly watching her with his eyes move from the bathroom and then back to him, as he sudden wince...d sharply the pain of the mixture of iodine and soapy water hit the wounds painfully, but he knew it was helping. '' Not too many?'' He repeated, as though assuring himself of it. He wasn't scared. He was just in pure pain. After all, he did have glass in his back. Frank let his head hang down, staring at the cover of the bed he was sitting on with her, feeling her continue to pull glass out of his skin, she'd been doing it for quite some time, it was becoming a long..long process. Although he was sure most of it was being removed. I hate glass.'' He suddenly said, frowning to himself lightly, it was a rather amusing thing to suddenly come out with..not because it was unrelated to the circumstances but because the tone of his voice was almost as how an innocent child would say it. But it did hurt a lot. He did hate glass. He knew certainly after all this, he'd end up just aching from the previous glass being in his back.

She looked down his back, standing up from the bed "not at all" she lied quite easily. It had become a habit of hers after so much of her life and his being lied about. With a smile to reassure him she lifted a small basin beside the bed, taking it in the bathroom and taking it back to his side, filled with warm soapy water and after ...she had added it, a now purple liquid- the addition of iodine to it she begun to jab at several areas of smaller glass shards in his back leaving the mixture to become usable. "not too many now" she replied after she had removed around 16 smaller and yet equally painful, seemingly by his reactions each time after the gentle rubbing of his back each time then the pulling of each piece out. The process grew tiresome, but methodical to her - familiarizing herself with his back and wounds and his most tender areas of bruising her smile grew as most of the glass had been removed.

Frank shivered slightly, a mix of feelings from the coldness that was hitting his exposed skin as well as wincing from the pain of her helping him from pulling the glass out of his skin although it was a painful process. His head turned slightly watching her with his eyes move from the bathroom and then back to him, as he sudden wince...d sharply the pain of the mixture of iodine and soapy water hit the wounds painfully, but he knew it was helping. '' Not too many?'' He repeated, as though assuring himself of it. He wasn't scared. He was just in pure pain. After all, he did have glass in his back. Frank let his head hang down, staring at the cover of the bed he was sitting on with her, feeling her continue to pull glass out of his skin, she'd been doing it for quite some time, it was becoming a long..long process. Although he was sure most of it was being removed.

She continued to splay the mixture of liquids across his wounds, allowing the remainder of the glass to kix with it and perhaps be rubbed off. Taking a towel from the side of the bed she dabbed gently at the seemingly clean, no longer shimmering with pieces of tinted glass or debris back and then laughed to herself as he made the strangest comment about the glass - a particularly unexpected one. Scotland yard had never understood.. Nor had she when she first met him, but she had long known his innocence, his often young-mannered actions which added to his already far from normal personality. It was his whimsical comments such as this that made her laugh, see comedy in the more serious matters she faced and made her ever so fascinated by him - even if she had never come to say it, only then did she realise how little of that matter she ever said to him and it made her thoughts churn trying to give herself reason to not compliment such a figure. Even just sat there allowing her to clean him - he was a braver man then any she had met before.

Frank gently let one of his hands run their fingers through his dark brown hair, as though relaxing himself from the overwhelming feeling of sudden aching to his back but thankfully, she had done it, she had got all the glass out of his back and now was dabbing with a towel at his skin. It was truly surprising in some cases Frank was ...a criminal, he had innocence to him in some senses and he was a gentlemen...compared to the rest of the Mafia he used to be in when he was their bank accountant. But he thanked the Mafia..after all, they had unknowingly allowed him to take their money. He was pleased with that. '' God that feels better.'' He told her honestly and earnestly, although his back ached as expected from the glass which had been pulled out, he was thankful it was gone. All gone. No longer giving him mountains of pain to experience.

She nodded. "Clearly Frank" She gave a small laugh begun unravelling the silken bandaging around his back, across his front and around again. She was careful not to pain him any more after he was already clearly aching all over, so as best as she could she did so and seemed all of the bleeding cuts and covered aching bruises with her... gentle hands and bandage. As she finished, typing the ends in a little bow across his back she put all the items back to their correct places in the box and the box, as well as all contents of the liquid to the side desk next to the bed, snaking herself across the bed and along beside him, dangling her legs freely off the end quite satisfied watching him. She looked his back up and down - quite proud of her attempt and her smile, now relaxed knowing he would heal turned into a broad grin that focused on his pained face. " A little better now" she said, almost certain of the fact.

'' Yeah, better.'' Frank agreed absent-mindedly as his eyes examined and studied the thick bandage that was wrapped around his chest and all the way around to his back, undoubtedly he was thankful she had tended to him and his wounds and done such a good job of it as well as he certainly knew if he was having to do it by himself the room would definitely be covered in blood from careless removals of difficulty as well as the fact he was so bad at tending to wounds he probably would have had his bandage simply draped loosely across himself. As he turned his head he noticed Elise comfortably laying down with a grin of proud happiness on her face causing him to gently smirk. '' Smug. '' He simply commented before rubbing his back slightly with his hand where he could reach as though to ease various aches.

Continuing to sway her legs across the empty space something caught her eye. Something she hadn't noticed before, in being so senselessly panicking about Alexander's wounds. She sat up and tilted her head slightly, looking at it. Across the room to her a varnished, alike everything else - wooden table. But it wasn't the table catching h...er eyes but the various jewellery items covering its surface. Allowing her eyes to ponder on them she glanced quickly at him then back at the jewellery with eager eyes. She was curious. Interested. Were the items for her? Perhaps. But the glinting surface caught her eyes and he probably knew that.. that was probably the idea. She looked from him to the jewels then to him interested, but dared not be as forward to ask. She raised an eyebrow, then lowered it again trying to figure it for herself - before he would tell her.

He watched her amused, he saw the jewellery he had bought her had clearly caught her eye. It seemed she was trying to figure out if they were for her and of course they were; he had bought necklaces for her, rings, bracelets...basically everything that he thought she may like. Alexander smiled gently at her curious looks at the table ...filled with his gifts and then at him as though trying to figure out if he had bought them for her. He simply gave a brief nod, not saying a word to her but it was enough to inform her that it was for her. All of it. He often bought her gifts, he wanted to make her feel special and respected...because she was. She was special to him and he respected her immensely even if she was the most complex woman on the planet. Frank cared for her deeply, and undoubtedly he'd always want to keep her happy and satisfied and protected. So he would do so.

She gave another small polite, somewhat thanking smile then walked over to the desk, observing the various items of interest. Wherever he had bought them from, they were as expensive as ever. Every piece glimmering a small ring caught her fancy and she picked it up - inspecting its beauty before placing it on her narrow finger to match her new silken dress - bought just that morning. He always tried so hard to please her, and it did please her. It always amused her that he had never ever.. in all the time she had known him offered her what she would have found the most spectacular gift of all. Something simple.. something unique and strange and full of beauty. Something that would have came cheaply.. perhaps only several pounds at a market stall. The thought always amused her but she knew that he would never be able to find such a thing to buy. Still, this ring in particular amused her more so than the rest.. it was individual.. and beautiful.. and matching to this dress.. and of course. Expensive. She turned to him, the ring on her finger and nodded. He had done this before and it never failed to amuse. "The hotel manager must love me!" She stated, quite unusually - the first thought, for once that came into her head.

Frank watched her place the ring on her finger; everything he bought her was pretty expensive...he didn't do it deliberately, referring to finding something expensive and buying it...it just happened that he found it beautiful and knew shed like it...and it was expensive. Very much. He liked to please and get her approval. He chuckled... gently when she suddenly stated the hotel manager must love her, he smirked gently. '' Yeah...probably, it's a shame I have nothing to do with it.'' He playfully responded ironically; he wouldn't have been surprised however it other men did ever buy her gifts...after all she was so beautiful she got so many stares from men loathing and longing over her. He got jealous at times. Although he never let it show and he wasn't a man to lash out either. He kept calm...plus, he knew she wouldn't go to anyone else but him. He loved that. '' Maybe you oughta write a thank you card.''

She laughed too, enjoying the comical, almost completely believable and sensible tone he said it in. It had always been like that and always would. Only the two understood and she liked it that way. "You're right." She nodded, sitting by the desk and opening its middle drawer, which strangely happened to be filled with sheets of lined... paper - as if already waiting for her. She picked a piece and settled upon it, a fountain pen she withdrew from her small handbag - laying previously dormant by the desk and begun to write, trying to keep a serious face. It was almost.. serious. "Dear sir.." she begun, her voice nearly braking into quiet laugher but she prevented it and begun again, writing - speaking each word aloud. "Dear sir.. I am writing to inform you that I find your gifts to me entertaining." She glanced back at him.

Frank watched Elise as she was sitting by the desk and now seemingly trying to write a serious letter of a thankfulness to the manager who had 'bought' her gifts. Of course, their humour on particular things could only be shared between the two of them as he chuckled gently hearing her read the words aloud, so he were able to hear the...m. '' Entertaining? Ah, I can feel a sense of rejection coming to him...maybe you won't wear them, maybe you're just pretend their dolls...just thinner, with no faces...or bodies...or height...and more expensive.'' Frank said rather amusingly as he watched her delicately writing upon the paper as he sat on the bed, he could only imagine how confused the hotel manager would actually be if she did send the letter and that only made his smile broaden slightly in more amusement of thoughts of humour. '' it's sweet you have manners to send thank you letters.'' Alexander informed her, smirking gently on his curved lips.

She nodded again. "Well" she begun with smirk on her face, turning to him "It's rather nice of him to send me such gifts." She continued to write "..and I'm thanking you because I think it kind of you to do such things for me." She laughed a little "With my situation so financially tiring." She repeated, for the second time that day. "I shall wear them, of course Frank." This playing with his emotions was extremely amusing and she resisted the urge to laugh out loud. "Thank you sir. Miss Elise Ward." She concluded, placing the pen back on the table, she couldn't resist, her emotions took the better and she begun to laugh slightly then somewhat uncontrollably.

Frank loved seeing her laugh. It was the best thing he could hear And see...her laughing. It was sometimes rare to get her laughing so much but nonetheless when she did his ears savoured the sound and his eyes processed the sight to be memorised; He smiled to himself somewhat broadly and brightly as he soon let himself arise from the ...bed, walking over to her as he stood beside the chair she was seated upon whilst she laughed, as he picked up the letter as though inspecting it. '' I think you should send it straight away...before it gets lost in the post, after all...this time of year it's bound to.'' He said amusingly; indeed he referee to how it was coming close to Christmas and all, but nevertheless his idea was amusing...he suggested she put it in the postbox instead of just giving it to the desk reception. Although, his ideas were always oddly unique. '' He'll like it very much.''

She watched him intently, trying to stop herself laughing and failing poorly, so through her laughter she replied "Oh yes and, who should I address it to?" She looked up at the letter in his hands, somewhat messily written and barely readable even if it had have somehow managed to get to the manager. What he was suggesting was making her laugh even more. She knew that was why he was doing it, and for once she just allowed herself sit amusedly enjoying his joke. A rare occasion to her of course but none-the-less a welcome one she enjoyed most ardently. Elise was over-amused, so she took the time to gaze at him, wondering what reply he would give to such a question.

Frank raised his eyebrow as he scanned his eyes over the letter. It was barely readable with slight dabs of ink in various places from the fountain pen she had carelessly used during her laughter which seemingly had made her not care about writing as she had been too distracted during her fits of giggles. He glanced at her as she questioned him of who she should address it too as he seemed to contemplate this for few moments before he responded to her in answer amusingly. '' You address it too, ' The fat Italian most-probably-bald-or snobby-guy, and in brackets...you write, manager.'' He told her amusingly, looking at her as he smiled at her; he enjoyed sharing a joke with her and making her laugh indeed they seemed to fit well with each other, both unique and completely intriguing to the normal persons eye. '' We're post it soon, wouldn't want him to think you forgot or your ungrateful."

"of course" she had finally, although the comedy was still there managed to control her irregular laughing - leaving her slightly red-faced in the humiliation that she shouldn't really have allowed herself to laugh so much. It was abnormal to her, but as she looked up at Alexander's face which looked equally amused she assured herself that the joke was, in fact rather comical. "though, if I do send him the letter he may take it as an invitation" she teased. Generally she loved teasing him, the expression his face wore after she did was simply priceless to her and normally sent her off in reels of laughter again but she promised herself this time that would not happen.

'' An invitation ? '' Frank suddenly innocent and amusingly to watch furrowed his brow, as though he were utter disgusted at the thought of the imaginary fat and bald hotel manager visiting her after receiving such a comical intriguing letter of thankfulness...for gifts he didn't even send. '' Hm...cross your name out!'' He suddenly told her as though it would solve the problem completely as he smiled amusingly victoriously to himself as though he had figured and solved an important complication out that had taken ages...even though it was just a joke letter. '' That way..your Er...saying thank you and not inviting him here."

"perhaps I wish to invite him here" she continued to tease, in wonder of how he would react this time. His previous expression of furrowed brows and a particularly unamused frown upon his face nearly sent her into fits of giggling again, instead she bit her lip, adding "I've always wanted to find out the secrets of top businessmen such as his great self. I bet he's simply fascinating!" She tried to reply very convincingly - a neutral and unfeeling expression across her face.

Alexander looked at her suspiciously as she was teasing him but nonetheless putting him on an edge of a mixture of perhaps his own protectiveness of her and the jealousy he was already feeling, she was being convincing and now he was uncertain If she was still teasing him. His head tilted ever so slightly to Thr side, his dark eyes in...specting her carefully as he frowned lightly causing creases in his brow. '' No, he's not coming here,'' Frank told her, before he seemed to murmur in response to her wanting to find out such information on business. '' I'll buy you a book on it, no Italian men here.'' He said rather amusingly, raising his hand to lightly rub at the top of his chest near his collarbone before resting his hand back down to his side.

She only realised how convincing she was being when his facial expression turned into a bitter frown, his accent somewhat apparently angered by her words. If it weren't for the fact that anyone, spies or government officials or even the hotel manager could enter right then, then she would have convinced him that she were only joking, sadly all the other events that had happened where both of them had to escape quickly or fear their lives had made her extremely cautious of how and when she showed affection to him. It was a shame but none-the-less true story that she obliged by at all times, so she simply stated "of course, when I used to see Alexander" she referred to him as if this man had never before seen him or been a part of any of this "after Alexander, my interests in overly charismatic hotel managers has somewhat lessened.

Alexander looked at her as she spoke of him, his hand rubbed at his throat indeed it did hurt at times to speak in that accented voice due to the voice chip, that strained his British accent. '' Thank god for that , '' He said, it was somewhat amusing to see how Alexander's usual accent could show through the voice chip at times and ma...inly when his voice was slightly strained by the American accent as he soon looked at her whilst he chewed lightly on the inner of his cheek. '' No more hotel managers , or...any Italians. If you wanna know secrets you just find them on the internet.'' He told her amusingly as he soon wandered over to sit on the edge of the bed, as he looked at her sitting by the desk rubbing at his chest lightly where the bandage was with his hand. '' Not having any men in the hotel suite except me.''

There were times when it was almost ridiculous, his over-protective attitude - but it never failed to make her smile. She looked around, observing the suite in its silence. She enjoyed silence as it had long been taken from her at ever gunshot, intrusion, barricade of shattering glass or attempt to murder Alexander. A sound ringing through the silence of his seemingly strained voice, perhaps he had talked too much that day or the argument that had caused him to become in this state had caused his British accent to shine. Possibly the worst excuse for his American accent, she remembered, was 'I've became rather used to it' to that man she saw shot down and killed before her very eyes allowing her to lead at-least a semi-normal life where since then she had never been attacked of wounded like he was today. "Well isn't that awfully boring Frank?" She asked, the only noise echoing through the room. "Just the two of us?" The words caused a feeling of content inside, somewhat visible in her eyes; quite the opposite of what she was asking.

'' No...not boring. '' Frank told her, allowing himself to look at her, watching her interestingly, he was glad they were alone. Just them. No Italians bothering them, no Mafia, no police and no one trying to kill him or her for that matter. Peace. Content. Sanctuary. He liked it a lot. '' I'd rather be playing monopoly then to have ...someone unwanted join us.'' He informed rather amusingly, his somewhat comparisons sometimes strange and amusing but nonetheless it was his unique way that seemed to pin his innocence and leave him to still be a unique soul and it was surprising he was ever part of the Mafia's cooperation. Indeed he didn't care at all, he liked being alone with her- he could do whatever he wanted without having to be cautious of going to be murdered.

Monopoly, she wondered. Perhaps they would be playing monopoly? Interesting. "Still the caution." She looked at him, knowing only he would understand her words. "Still the caution myself - even if others forget it." She repeated, telling him her worries that someone may intrude, her panic still there from all the previous attempts. She wanted to feel safe, but it was so difficult these days even if they were one hundred percent sure of not being followed. She slowly stood up and walked to him, sitting beside and gently rubbing her fingers in circles around his clearly sore throat, trying to make it feel better.

Frank looked at her, he understood she were still worried about them being intruded, and once again running for their lives - but he was confident they wouldn't be followed or being watched, however, he knew there was still a little possibility, yet he tried to assure her that he was certain even if he did have this little doubt. '' Everything is fine, Elise. No need to be cautious.'' He informed her, before he looked at her, allowing her to sit beside him and rub his throat slightly with her delicate hand upon his skin as he seemed to ponder slightly in his own thoughts. He knew they were safe. Safe as anything. But was this just what he wanted to believe? To assure himself? Or was it true. However, Frank didn't want to think about it. He was relaxed now and content. In this hotel suite they were safe...and if they weren't then he'd drag her back on the boat and sail somewhere else - he didn't care where they went. Just as long as they were safe and in privacy.

She continued to rub circles across his sore throat, enjoying the peace. She took a breathe - looking around as she did so, assuring herself nobody was around. Her voice grew quiet and calm, ears pricked for any type of sound imaginable but there was nothing. Only the two of them and as before, an array of expensive objects. "I didn't... think you could make it." She stated, thinking about her bathing in the sunlight waiting for a familiar figure. In a mere whisper from fear of being heard. Nobody whatsoever was anywhere even near the suite and the government, and sorts trying to capture him already had their eyes on another 'Alexander' which he had quite conveniently lay ahead of them. His money could buy him any excuse, anything he desired.

He looked at her as she said in a statement of her previous thoughts; he knew it would have been understandable to think such a thing concluding of how much in danger he was...after all he did, steal money from the Mafia - which most men or all wouldn't dare to do unless ending up dead. Thankfully Frank was safe. He knew how to keep himself safe and alive. And he'd done just that. '' I always come back, no matter what I do..I may not look the same, but I always make it alive, '' He said indeed he remembered when he had first changed his face...and god damn it hurt so much, he was aching for weeks maybe even months. But it was worth it. After all, he was alive. He smiled to himself at the thought, gently letting his fingers slightly rub at his beard before resting his hand on his knee. '' I'm always full of surprises.''

She nodded, he was right. He was always full of surprises, whether it be presents, or her first appearance of his new figured face or something entirely else, such as driving along in that new boat, life was never boring for Elise - a little occupied, busy - in danger, lively and strange perhaps but never boring and he was not a boring man either for that matter. She allowed her hand to gently fall from his neck and remain captured across her lap, something stirred inside her. Something she had forgotten for quite sometime after the reasonably quick events of the past few weeks involving her throat nearly becoming slit, the man Alexander had always hated dying and Alexander free again to roam, as he always did. She looked down at her hands, observing their patterns with full attention, trying to recall to herself what exactly she was about to tell him. It wasn't even important, but she had to word things correctly as always.

Alexander watched her intrigued as he saw her seem to think in her own mysterious head about thoughts he would never come to really know. She always seemed to hide things in her head, he was never really convinced it was what she was thinking - she was just secrets to him, but somehow unlike most men who would just walk away by now, h...e liked it. And he liked it more than anyone could know. They somewhat fitted together perfectly...even if they were somewhat different at various times. In personalities. But at times, they could be somewhat identical in thought and connect, it was amazing..concluding of how she was so kept in her own head. '' You're so complicated.'' He simply murmured to his own amusement just watching her examine her hands as though she was still trying to deeply recall her thoughts, as he found himself gently letting his fingertips drum on his knees in a gentle off beat rhythm.

Elise was completely distracted by a continuous stream of thoughts when harsh dis-chords of vocal expression disturbed her. Her ears listened carefully as her eyes wandered the room. His gentle words soothing to her ears. Even that sentance tunnelled a channel of a thick muddle of thoughts on the subject, she took it as a compliment - though perhaps being complicated wasn't entirely her intention. "Tis my intended." she looked up and smiled to him lightly, channelling her thoughts into her voice, its expression. "I met the most interesting gentleman the other day" she begun, but did not finish. She looked over to the doorway, leading to the adjourning balcony, white curtained and pure as the sun she stood, walking to the light and pushing the door aside, leaning over the side and observing. She never did finish her sentence.

Alexander was going to listen - listen intently, but she didn't finish her words...just arose from her seat and walked to the balcony in the sunlight. His brow narrowed inwardly slightly, ' the most interesting gentlemen ' ? he wondered who she was referring to, he wanted to know more...but he was never sure if she would continue to tell him about whoever she was talking about, she was tricky like that..she'd do what she wanted. If she felt the want to stop. She would. Just leave him hanging in contemplation. He soon got up, standing for a moment just letting his eyes look at her before he slowly wandered over to her. '' And who was this gentleman, Elise? '' He asked curiously, but he was never certain he'd get a response. She was tricky like that. He stood slightly behind her, but left a good distance between them as his darkened eyes looked at her smooth back which was produced and exposed through the dress she wore, before his eyes were chose to advert...and..chose to look out at the sight before them.

She looked down at the river and buildings below, all that business and yet all was still quiet and peaceful above where they stood. Her hair begun to blow through the breeze and she watched it flowing beside her left shoulder interestedly. His voice continued in the same manner her eyes had continued when she saw the new boat in the ...water. He had let her to wonder a while on that matter and still never fully explained so she decided she'd wait a little before easing his curiosity. One deed did equal another and this equalled that. She smiled at the sharp silence for a moment, after his voice stopped, turning her head to him - that confused look in his eyes amused her, after all it was her who had caused the look. Tapping her fingers against the white wood of the balcony she turned her head back to face the water, not dignifying his question with any sort of answer.. but she would. In time.

Frank looked at her with a light confused look on his face and in his eyes as he expected...she didn't answer his question. He wondered if she was turning against him? Or maybe she was just making up a story to say? He didn't know. he didn't know at all. But nonetheless he tried to ignore curiosity for now as he frowned lightly to him...self in an innocent childish way of simple not knowing as he stared out at the gentle currents of the glorious flowing tide. He let the breeze relaxingly hit his face, soothingly as he simply let himself look out at the breeze as the sunlight was dimming comfortably as the day was getting to an evening, indeed he was still curious and confused about everything but he'd survive. His mind wouldn't though. He was curious.

Allowing the silence to flow as she watched the ebb of dim light fade from her eyes, watching the setting sun there was an uneasy feeing in the air. One she didn't like at all; her fingers stopped tapping and her body turned to face him, leaning lightly against the wooden artwork of the balcony. She smoothed a piece of overflowing hair way from her face and continued, to kill the uneasy air in that still murmuring whisper. "I met a gentleman of a very strange air." Her voice grew quieter, barely hear-able to murmur his name she took a glance around her whole view to see nobody was even close to her. "Alexander.." she pressed his name across her lips lightly about to continue.

Her words echoed to his ears once again, she said his name, binding him to be strict to give her his attention; his darkened eyes watched her as though she were something or precious rarity and pure, as though he'd never seen her in this sort of light again as it was for certain his attention was utterly strict and mind capturing. She said his name. Alexander. His British name. His first name. She was the only one who ever said it these days..it was as though it were a name she only called him, he didn't even say his name himself any more..he didn't even read his letters he sent her out loud that he sent her. '' And what about this gentleman, Elise ? '' Frank questioned her gently, making sure his tone was just right so she would be eager to continue, and not be disturbed by his words.

She watched him, having captured his attention now she was intent to tell him bout the gentleman of not so great importance, so for moments she examined her words - placing them carefully in time with each other to tell the story that she had carefully pictured for him in her head. It always helped her to recall and picture things and if this didn't help her imagine nothing else would. His gentle tone, yet strict - demanding she told him persuaded her. She would tell him, but even little things such as this always seemed so important when telling them to him. She almost started laughing at his serious tone, as if this were the most important sentance in the world to tell, the story of how everything was to be but it were not. She opened her mouth to speak, her eyes focused on him and a tiny smile when something, or rather someone startled her. A door slam. A creak of the opening side balcony of the room a little way off her own. It threw her words off balance and she struggled to place them back into piece; the sentance shattered. Even if she did wish to state things right now she couldn't because the vague chatter and laughter of a man and woman, stood upon their balcony stopped her.

Frank was alerted immediately by the sudden door slam and the chatter and laughter of a man as well as a woman. He would have told her continue if not for the fact, his thoughts were disturbed by the sudden noises that echoed in his ears. It only showed how suddenly cautious he could become by the sounds of around them, his darkened e...yes seemingly checking the area as his brow furrowed in thought. He never was able to listen to her for long. Either they'd be disturbed or se would simply not tell him. At times it frustrated him yet nevertheless he had learnt to stay calm and simply convince himself it was just fate that this happened and whoever the hell was daring to controlling fate was one hell of a bitch. Causing his nose to crinkle slightly as he frowned as though a snarling expression in his thoughts before he relaxed more whist standing straight. Nothing was ever ideal any more.

"Very..interesting." She stopped immediately, looking down a little upset by the sudden interference. She hated to be interrupted. It made her feel worthless and unimportant even though she knew better than that. Struggling for some new conversation all was engulfed in a rather awkward silence making her feel ridiculous. Elise gently toyed with the ring on her finger in a rather unamused manner, her foot tapping lightly against the floor in annoyance. Although it wasn't visible in her words she wore a stiff unwelcoming frown and the moment the couple, after clearly not noticing either of them began to talk in a secretive - somewhat flirtatious manner to each other she begun to blush brightly, quite embarrassed by it all, turning her back to the balcony the two happened to be on she covered her face with a light hand.

Frank seemed to look to the couple who were being flirtatious with each other, various times giggling was heard and other times smiles were seen on their faces as soon enough he looked at Elise seeing her to be somewhat embarrassed by the other couple as he smirked slightly at that before looking out at the river. It only made him alert by the fact how trapped he was on this little bit of land which /only/ held the hotel upon it. He knew he needed perhaps some space...relax...to be honest he needed a drink, he frowned lightly to himself before he spoke towards Elise gently. '' I'm going to get a drink.'' He told her; he knew there was whiskey, vodka and god knows what in the suite, but he wanted to get out, he wanted to look around...basically he wanted to go to the bar. His Italian pronunciation wasn't great, he even said ' Bon-Jovi ' as a greeting when he was supposed to say ' bon-giorno' to the staff but he didn't care. It was only expectable. He soon looked at Elise for the moment as he saw her looking... out at the river, and lightly, gently in fact, he placed a kiss to her cheek gentle, savouring but it didn't last long. As soon enough he had walked inside again, away from the balcony and into the suite, he needed his shirt..after all, he wasn't prepared to go exploring without it.

She closed her eyes a moment, to get rid of the image of the young couple enjoying themselves just across from her. Only when she did, did she feel his soft lips against her cheek. She opened her eyes immediately, looking to him - but by then he had already gone inside, too soon for her longing. Often, when he got himself into problems ...she would remain alone at hotels just like this one - or what he called 'her safety'. As she looked across at the water, just her on the balcony the loneliness in her heart ensued for a moment, before remembering herself and hearing his voice, to tell her of his leave she assumed he was to be lying. Leaving somewhere else - perhaps to do with his wounds and their makers. She wouldn't allow him too, not in that state but she wouldn't announce clearly that she was going with him either. "Wait" she murmured as she walked inside from the nights air.

Frank was carefully putting his shirt on himself, looking down as he was beginning to button up his white clean shirt; he knew he wasn't going to stay...he was off to go take revenge for the men who had caused his wounds, as well as he wanted a drink. He wanted to do a lot of things right now, perhaps too much to keep stored in his he...ad but nonetheless he was soon stopped to do anything more as he heard her murmur in her usual toned voice, looking at her as he saw her walking inside away from the balcony and into the privacy of their hotel suite. '' What is it? '' He simply asked; as though he was convinced she didn't know where he was going. He didn't want her to know. She was supposed to say safe. Safe at the hotel just like he had wanted her too. He didn't want her hurt, he had panicked so much when her throat was nearly slit. Indeed Frank cared so much for her...too much in fact. Her safety was his main priority. Although she would probably never believe him.

Walking across the room she opened the cupboard door, where a plain cream coat awaited her. Carefully she placed it over her shoulders and walked to him, leaning against the wall as if waiting for him. She looked at him with eyes that said all. Explained that she knew exactly what he was planning without a word said. "I haven't drunk other than that cup of tea today." She stated quite plainly in a bored, uninterested tone, telling him that by her coat and by the bored unamused manner she answered she desired to go with him. More than anything. She didn't say so, nor would she but in her strange abnormal manner she easily invited herself to entertain his drinking. "Venice can be awfully dangerous at night." She stated, noting that she should accompany him to protect his safety. Of course Venice wasn't the most violent place she had stayed. He knew that and so did she, but her mind was settled. She was going with him.

Frank looked at her. It was seemingly settled already without any words said between them - she was coming with him. Of course , he was slightly on the edge of this as he didn't want her to come for her own safety but then again he knew she would never Obey his orders. She just thought they were amusing. She didn't take him that serio...us. '' Elise, will you not stay here ?'' He grumbled slightly obviously disapprovingly due to his protectiveness over her before he ran his fingers through his hair and gave in. His words wouldn't work. If they argued she would still win even If she was wrong. He'd never win. Always lose. '' Fine...come...'' He said gesturing with one of his hands after putting a coat on himself, he knew he probably wouldn't end up getting revenge on the men who did this to him. Instead he'd probably be spending the night drinking with her. It wouldn't be surprising.

she nodded and walked briskly toward the door, a little excited by the prospect that she had indeed bot been out with him for some time. Venice was a beautiful place, possibly her favourite on earth and despite the seemingly disgruntled Alexander she smiled in amusement, her safety not a concern as she steadily brushed past him and out the door.

Alexander soon watched her walk past him and out the door leaving him to follow after her out of the hotel suite where he closed the hotel suite door behind them both once they exited. '' I should have just locked you in the suite.'' He said rather amusingly although even he knew she wouldn't stay in their long, she would find some sort of way to escape and join him. To be honest they seemed like two children at times with the way they acted sometimes as soon enough he found himself to be clearing his throat as he walked beside her down the stairs of the hotel suite in order to reach to the destination of the drink. '' You could play monopoly or...scrabble by yourself.''

His comment was amusing yet again, he know exactly how to make her laugh - even if he didn't himself know it. "Thats rather rash!" She commented, as if he was some sort of murderer or strange obsessive person, which ironically he was nothing like and never would be. "Ofcourse I always find games more interesting with two." She looked ...over at him in his normal coat and shirt - as always looking like perfection to her. Tonight was no different, but thoughts still pondered her mind of the gentleman she had met the other day. She was quiet again thinking about them as she walked the long hallway into the mirrored lift. "Rather rash indeed Mr Tupelo!" She was laughing inside at the strange name and wondered why he'd originally chosen it but she'd never asked. It seemed to her, just another name. "You must be terribly tired, after all those rather bad tempered children you've been teaching today." She added, sarcasticly.

Frank simply rolled his eyes at her, as he listened to her sarcasm and humorous words which he smirked looking around at her. '' Oh yes, very tired...Always exhausted, I'm surprised I haven't died from the tiredness...damn children.'' He seemed to murmur before looking forward again as he let one of his hands dig in his pocket for war...mth as he looked around the surroundings his darkened eyes curious over the surroundings he stepped into - always so wealthy looking and rich...as they should be after all...he did pay an awful lot of money for the hotel suite. He only expected it to be nice. '' If you want to play a game with two...then I advise the only long word in scrabble I am willing to put is the word ' cat '...or ' car ' '' he said amusingly, as he smiled gently; of course he knew bigger words, he used them in context a lot but nonetheless seemingly when it came to such misconducting games as that he would indeed be lazy.

"Cat? That is a rather long word" she smirked, teasingly as always. "A rather long word indeed" she added quite childishly but none the less it was humorous. "I'd rather not play scrabble, I'm sure there are may more interesting things to do." She pushed the lift button that would take them down stairs. "Do you have any intentions of going anywhere.. 'interesting' tonight?" She asked enquiringly, referring of course to the people who had hurt him but making it sound as if she was talking about the drinking. She personally never allowed herself to get too tipsy, she wouldn't like to have Alexander carrying her - especially when he too may have been in an equal state and as she was obsessed with being followed, almost paranoid she was careful to be always aware of her surroundings.

He stepped casually into the lift with her glancing at her as she inquired if he were going anywhere particularly interesting. Of course he wasn't going to tell her he was going to go and harm the people who had wounded him, after all...he didn't want her tagging along in such an unsafe environment. '' No,'' He seemed to say as in a f...irm voice of statement before he furrowed his brow as he pretended to refer to the drinking. '' I'm just going to make sure I don't drink too much...or try not too...'' He informed. Alexander knew once he got drinking he would want another and it wasn't that he was addicted it was just once he had the opportunity he went for it - as did he do everything like that. It was how his life was run. '' Are you going to look after me ?'' Alexander or Frank now commonly known, asked her, in a rather amusing manner as it seemed he knew she would always be there for him, she looked after him and he did the same to her. But it was amusing since you could only imagine a child asking that to a parent but here was a grown man, asking a woman too look after him . This was amusing.

Rather then commenting 'you Mr Tupelo are a fully grown man' to her own satisfaction, or to his - which of course could never be allowed! - 'I think you already know the answer to that' with that general understanding air she plainly watched him, taking the chance in the safety of the lift, where she felt indeed quite safe and not being followed to trace her eyes across his ruffled hair, along his cheeks and down, across the rest of his body. She rarely had the chance, seen as sudden noises, the feeling of being watched or an air of discomfort would forbid her to do so but this time she did. She was quite clearly using the moments of comfort in the lift to observe him. After all she would never show such arrays of affection with others watching. It wasn't her nature.

'' And I am pleased with the answer. '' Frank answered with a smug expression as he stood his hands clasping each others resting in front of him, as he could sense Elise's eyes on him in examination of observation. She never did show true affection in public and hardly in private either he supposed it was because she felt unsure and threatened by whatever eyes may be on them yet then again he also knew it was her nature and it was rare for him to even have her eyes looking at him in such a way at times. He wondered why he was with her at times, but these thoughts always disappeared. He knew why he was with her. And it would keep him with her for as long as he was alive. No matter how complicated or complex she was. They indeed were an odd pair.

Elise pondered for a while upon him, then the words eched there way from her lips in a somewhat unusual flow before the lift opened. "you look a fine gentleman Alexander." she said, in a normal unchanging tone. He always looked fine but she never had the time or dared tell him. This time however was different, it was a lift and nobody at all were listening to their conversation. She reached out and ran her smooth palm through his hair before returning to her neutral position as if she had said or done nothing whatsoever.

Alexander, seemed to look at her in an almost curious manner hearing those words. She never did really tell him such things or show him such actions...although he supposed he never did really either, or at least when he tried they'd end up wrong like when he had previously said ' ravenous ' instead of ' ravishing ', indeed he was a clumsy man. He felt her palm run through his dark brown hair, a soothing comfortable affectionate touch to him which he cherished and savoured those moments before finding himself to be withdrawn from any satisfaction given Seeing her standing normally once again but it only caused him to smile at how she could act as though nothing was said or done. '' A beautiful lady.'' Alexander simply stated in referral to her, before once the metallic doors opened he allowed himself to step out, his darkened eyes looking around cautiously but calmly nonetheless as he soon begun walking with her whilst he spoke. '' I think I want whiskey. '' Frank pondered out loud to himself in contemplation as he walked; it seemed Frank didn't care too much about people following or watching him...or he simply didn't want to know.

His comment had provided her deep happiness that she would never show with none other than a simple nod. Elise, unlike him took her time to leave the lift - stepping cautiously out and swaying her eyes from side to side as she did so, waiting to see if anything attacked her. Fortunately it didn't and she walked on with him happily along the hotel corridor. It was then, at the service desk a rather plump - rounded man was arguing in Italian to a female worker, banging his fist against the table and splaying his arms widely. The moment the two became visible to his sight he stopped - a broad, unrealistic grin spread across his face bowing lowly to them and seemingly observing both. She stopped a minute, scanning Alexander's pockets to see if he still had the letter - fortunately he didn't for the man that had been arguing, his tag read 'manager' Her lips tingled, but she wished to avoid conversation with him for fear of laughing so she took a brisk look at the manager, back to Alexander, to the manager - before quickly turning and walking out with as much speed as she could muster without running.

Frank approached the desk his eyes set upon the scene before them as it was like watching a bad play, a manager obviously yelling at a female employee over god knows what but nevertheless once the man turned to face both him and Elise, this was what caught Franks attention - his tag said ' manager '. Frank sincerely regretted not punishing Elise by bringing down the letter with him but by the sight of her she had made a quick /very/ quick exit out of the doors. Frank stood there for a moment a furrowed brow slightly on his face by the cringe worthy sly grin on the managers crinkled face, as Frank soon learned to manage to say goodbye before swiftly exiting following after Elise, as soon enough he smirked when reaching her and simply said regrettably true. '' Damn, I should have brought the letter down...maybe I should go back and get it..'' He said as teasingly convincing he turned slightly towards the doors.

Elise watched his quite serious expression as the words came from his mouth and gulped. Thank goodness he hadn't humiliated her enough to bring the letter or the sight of the already disturbing manager would have been worsened when she would have to make conversation with him. "I really don't think that's necessary Frank" she assured ...him, taking the way he held his face he must have been serious she thought, though she really wasn't about to allow him to take the letter to him. If he would try she would defend the letter with all her strength and it would have been long destroyed before it got to the manager. Still believing he was going to get it she begun quite easily to plot in her head how to get rid of the letter. She looked at him in disbelief

Frank looked at her he could see her mind was ticking away as though she was worried he was going to get the letter. However he simply stood there, watching her with a gentle smile as he assured. '' I'm not going to go get the letter...after all, it was addressed to me...even if I'm not the manager, or fat..or bald...and hopefully I'm... not as ugly as I imagined.'' He said amusingly chewing slightly on his inner cheek as though thinking before he looked back at her. He knew if he did go get the letter she would destroy it somehow before Frank would be able to pass it to the manager. The mission would be a failed one for him. So by the expression on his face it simply told her he wasn't going to go get the letter...they'd go and do what they were planning to do plus the manager didn't look in the mood to read a Thank you note.

For a minute she doubted his response, thinking this was perhaps some way to obtain the letter without her destroying it, then she thought it ridiculous as pushed the thought away, walking on alongside him. She didn't state her thoughts but allowed her favourite sanctity - silence to reign on. Observing the bars and various hotels along... the blue waterside she felt at ease and for some reason any thoughts of being followed soon passed from her head, as if it were impossible for the two to be followed - after all the last time she had nearly got Alexander in trouble was when she told the government she would turn him in. Of course, she didn't and never would, but that being quite close she was sure it would be some time before the authorities realised the check they had been given was a false one. She laughed at the thought.

Frank walked beside her, he was soon drawn his attention away from the bars and restaurants as he heard her laughter. He looked at her in a curious manner raising his eyebrow however at her sudden outburst, he wondered if he'd done something to amuse her? Or was she just laughing at something in her head? Nonetheless it was amusing ho...w Alexander quickly concluded. '' Your mad.''  
His darkened eyes examining the beautiful woman who was so complicated, complex, mindbogglingly hard to understand. He wondered whatever drove him to her. But then again, they were quite a unique pair. Finally his eyes settled upon a waterside bar, he liked The look if it but knew his decision may not be the final one concluding of how Elise always got her way - which he didn't mind that much. '' This one?''

She looked at the, himself quite absurd man calling her mad, perhaps at her laughter. It was most likely, but she soon stopped his comment short by saying "Well if you don't like it Mr Tupelo, I shall not laugh." She looked along the bar, the tables were to her standard yes. The drinks behind the bar were all ordered neatly. Yes and the people entertaining themselves all appeared to be enjoying themselves, as well as it being near the water which she liked. She nodded. Everybody appeared quite normal there and everything else was fine, to her standards so she walked on toward the immediately beautiful area surrounding the bar - just like the rest of Venice.

'' Your not going to laugh now ? '' Frank said in amusing disbelief, indeed he did like her laughter however much he could call her mad or insane...it seemed he had lost again. He wandered with her to where she had accepted his proposal to sit, as he soon found himself to be sitting on a chair by a table which they had previously been told to sit at by a nearby waiter. Of course the surroundings were beautiful and the atmosphere was acceptable and approved. Venice was beautiful. If not for all the dangers he'd suffered here he would have even considered living here. Although he would need a boat - a good one at that. A lot of boats.

She looked around at the beautiful scenery and eye catching views until he caught her eye - in his usual manner just sitting there being himself. She smiled and watched him carelessly, quite content and safe in her surroundings - deciding what she should possibly have to drink. She admired everything of the area - even the silken table...cloths which draped down, all the way to the floor in a lazy manner, but mostly him. She did try not to show it - as always but sometimes it was difficult. Not because she didn't want to smile and laugh, be kind to him and simply compliment his handsome appearance, as well as apparel but because it just was. Slowly looking around at her surroundings she reached across, underneath the table in a somewhat abnormal manner and took hold of his hand gently, with a small smile to him.

Frank was soon alerted as he felt his hand be held by Elise from underneath the table, he could feel her slender softened hand holding to his larger one with fingers entwined. She was an odd one when it came to affection, it seemed she didn't really want affection to be publicly shown but nevertheless he didn't mind - not at all. Compared to most men who would basically yell or threaten their women when they didn't show it to the world, (as he had experienced with other members in the Mafia) Frank didn't mind. He respected Elise, and he knew her basically like the back of his hand, she was a unique thing. He wasn't going to complain with whatever she gave him. As soon enough he offered a gentle smile in her direction before being interrupted by a waiter coming over obviously wanting to know what they wanted to drink; immediately Frank's brow furrowed. The guy was talking Italian. Now most of the Mafia had spoken Italian...but then again, most of them were Italian...or Russian, he had never had to learn even the simplest of Italian words because he was sorting out bank inquiries.

Still holding his hand to hers gently she looked up at the waiter who was speaking very fast indeed. She was about to begin speaking to him, as she had in fact picked up the language very well indeed but she saw the bemused look on his face and rolled her eyes slightly. "Prego nel signore inglese, se non vi occupate di." She said in a beautiful tone, smiling lightly at him. She looked back at Alexander who was looking completely at a loss. Unlike her he clearly found the language difficult to pick up and she found it amusing that she could have said anything to him and Alexander wouldn't have even known. He probably didn't even know what she was saying to him right at that moment so nodding at Alex, just for the sake of confusing him all the more she waited for the barman's reply.

Alexander simply looked dazed and lost, he didn't know what a clue she had said, in fact he didn't even know anything. She actually sounded Italian with that tone to her accent and compared to him, he knew nothing...he even got ' hello ' wrong when he was in the hotel earlier. Indeed the language was ridiculous to him...and he only thought this because he couldn't do it. The barman seemed to look at Elise for a while as though what she was asking was absurd as he soon responded to her. '' Per i signori? Va bene perdere.'' He turned to Frank, who clearly had a look already dazed without question until quite surprised to hear. '' And you, sir? '' Alexander was ultimately thankful the man had spoken in English, it seemed Frank would no way in hell be living in Italy...or any other country it seemed.. His opinion was, if he was supposed to speak another language then he would be speaking it naturally already. It was an amusing concept. But then again this was Frank; as soon enough Frank ordered his drink, a whiskey...like usual And as the barman exited Alexander looked at Elise and said. '' Thank god he speaks English.''

Elise nodded loosely. "Your actually telling me, Frank, that you understood none of that whatsoever?" She looked a little suprised, but then remembered it was infact him who had said 'bon jovi' to the hotel manager earlier that week instead of its proper term. She tutted slightly in an amused manner. "I thought you would have picked a... little up by now Frank." She was teasing at his feeble ability to comprehend the language, but looking around a couple of Italians seemed equally amused at her, who of course didn't even appear Italian but spoke it so perfectly. She give them all slight smiles before turning back to him. "Vostro uno sciocco completo" she stated to him, in Italian which she knew he had know chance of perceiving that he was a complete fool. This was a new sense of teasing that she had never thought of before. It amused her greatly and caused a mischievous grin to curve the sides of her lips - knowing it was to her advantage.

Alexander seemed once again dazed. She had spoken to him and said something in Italian, he amusingly seemed to look around as though looking for anyone else she may be talking to be unfortunately it was observed she was talking to him. '' Er...what ? '' He said, seeing her grin to herself as he furrowed his brow amusingly. He hadn't a clue what she had said to him, and to be honest he was curious of what she said although he knew it was most probably something to offend him as, he let his free hand gently scratch at his smooth cheek as his darkened eyes kept to her curiously. '' Actually don't answer, I don't wanna know.''

She let him enjoy the mixture of curiosity and wonder - though the want not to be insulted so she thought she'd best not since he was looking rather unamused already. "I said.." she repeated the sentance in Italian again with a small smirk upon her face. She rubbed his hand softly with her thumb, looking over at the water then back at him. "I said your cold." She changed the sentance entirely not wanting him to know that she had actually just insulted his language skills, but she hadn't meant it seriously. Just teasing. Either way he wouldn't have a clue so she just allowed herself to be quiet again and her eyes wandering across the various figures and objects surrounding her - the perfect scenery.

Frank just looked at her like a lost puppy when she spoke in Italian. It was clear he still didn't know what she was saying to him, and even though she was probably saying something insulting...he wasn't prepared to learn the language to insult her back. However, feeling her thumb run across his hand made him curious by her words. '' ...I am? My hands seem always cold...I must have been frozen in a previous life.'' Alexander said quite oddly amusing in his usual ways, his darkened eyes watching her whilst she observed the surroundings. Sincerely everything in Venice seemed perfection, it was a beautiful city...like Paris. '' How long do you think my back will take to heal, doctor? '' Alexander suddenly asked Elise, addressing her as the title of doctor due to how she /always/ seemed to tend to his wounds and so forth...but even he knew if she didn't he'd be a walking aching blood dripping man. Indeed he wasn't good at tending to his own wounds.

She debated it in her head, toying with his hand between thoughts as a young child plays with their toys. Then she opened her lips to speak "i believe a month or so Mr Tupelo." she said informatively, as well as informing him of how serious the wounds were she added "bed rest, of course. And.. Lots of attention." she smiled a little, not wanting him to be too dismayed at the thought of being tied down an entire month. To her it were a whole month.. A whole month of Alexander, without his constantly leaving. Though he would try she would definitely stop him as best she could and she knew very well that he knew that too.

Alexander allowed her to explore and toy with his hand, feeling his fingers being discovered and his palm by her own concentrating absent-minded hand. He seemed to groan lightly in disapproval as she said a month. A month. Four weeks. Being at bed and basically having to be lazy and do nothing of interest. '' A month? ...I'm definitely going to end up playing Chess . '' He said with a light frown, before looking at her smiling face. It seemed although he hated the idea of a month...she loved it. A month with him. A month with her. Where he wouldn't go off constantly...although he knew very well he would try, even get up from sleeping and try to get out..but he knew she would be watching him carefully and care and concerned nature. She was like that. '' At least I can stay in bed..'' Alexander said optimisticly, like any man was Alexander did enjoy sleeping...if not for running around constantly being busy...he would sleep his days away. '' And it's always good to be insulted every day by a beautiful woman.'' He added referring to Elise as he smiled teasingly playfully at her. When Frank felt his hand suddenly be squeezed rather tightly he could only guess her thoughts had turned into haunting memories as it seemed rather clear they haunted up on her. He just watched her for the moment, examining her. Indeed he hated it as much as she did when thoughts of a threatening past came back to even occur or recollect in their heads...but it had to be done. They had to come back ... Unfortunately. Alexander let himself look around the smiling chattering surroundings, everything was peaceful except themselves, he let his eyes settle back onto her as he leaned forward slightly to the table speaking gently towards Elise. '' Elise...what are you thinking ?'' He asked, he wanted to know, he wanted to know what was bothering her. She was more cautious than him. He knew he should be the cautious one concluding of how much money he stole but nevertheless he was able to bring himself out of the past and into the present more than Elise could which was terribly unfortunate. '' We're safe here. No one to bother us. I promise.'' He assured her before sitting back normally into his seat comfortably.

She Exchanged a glance with his eyes for several seconds before looking down uncomfortably. Her eyes settled upon her hands which too sent a slight shiver along her back. Still all ws peaceful and content and everybody seemed in just the same manner. She wished this particular memory hadn't surfaced though - it was most certainly an unpleasant one and she found things like that easier to forget than remember but from time to time she did have quite visual moments inside her head, as if watching an unchangeable film clip she couldn't stop. She was like that and never stopped thinking. it had happened to be a memory which had caused a thought which indeed had caused her to think. The memory of the knife slowly sliding across her face, threatening before Alexander had came. All the men were dead now but they still haunted her both in consciousness and dreams. She thought to herself what if he had of tore my face apart, what would Alexander think. What if he hadn't of saved her, before that event she had thought never to see him again apart from letters. what if after this long month she never did see him again.

Alexander sighed gently as he leaned back into his seat it was obvious she had no thoughts on telling him what she were thinking and it only made him more concerned for her. Alexander cared about her very much , his whole trip to Venice had been a mission to look after her, keep her safe as well as to get his Money from where he had safely hid it. He knew she most probably didn't want an experience like it again...and neither did he. Running across a rooftop barefoot was not ideal...nor was being handcuffed to a boat ideal, or being joked around with by the police who were supposed to be looking after you. But she had it worse he knew...her throat was nearly slit, he had panicked telling the officers to shoot the boss in charge but they didn't listen...he had to go in there himself. He had to save her...and he did. Alexander leaned back slightly looking around as he saw the waiter bring over their drinks, where Frank simply thanked him in simple English before turning his attention to Elise whilst the waiter walked to carry on his job. '' Elise...please...'' Alexander said to her gently, concern shoeing through the flowing of his toned voice, his hand reaching and taking one of her hands in his, he knew He wouldn't be surprised if she snatched her hand away from him, insulted him for being concerned over him or even just ignored him but nonetheless he soon continued. '' I'm here. You're here. We are fine. Nobody is going to intrude on us unless its a waiter...or an angry drunk Italian. '' He said with a gentle smirk at the thought. '' Everything is okay."

She really wasn't in the mood for arguing. Her day had been strange enough after meeting 'an interesting man' as she put it, as well as there being no croissants left in the Venice branch of the café she would normally visit in Paris. Little things like things disturbed her - just taking her out of her day to day relaxed and calm schedule. She felt his hand against hers and although her automatic reaction was to pull from him and say 'Frank your a fool, I'm not thinking anything at all' in her usually mardy fashion - but after nearly pulling away, the sight pull of her hand toward her own she changed her mind. It did provide her a small comfort and when she thought of things like she was thinking she just needed him to be there. He was, indeed there. She looked up a little, in contemplation - squinting her eyes to rid herself of the thoughts and memories when she saw the worried look spreading across his face. She gave him a somewhat overly broad smile before, knowing that she couldn't have told him right there surrounded by all those people - her usual thoughts, she replied in a calm confident tone, which did not at all match her thoughts of feelings "I'm fine Frank, just contemplating memories. Events." she paused and tilted her head slightly at him "...Thoughts" she added.

Frank looked at her for the moment as though inspecting her of what she was saying was true and was she really aright. She was good at convincing him she was okay but he always knew in the back of his head that he needed to always offer her comfort and assurance and that was what he would /always/ do. '' Yeah...thoughts..'' He repeated in a slight murmur his eyes averting from hers and reluctantly he allowed his hand to remove from hers slow and gently so he could take a sip of the strong whiskey which burnt his throat slightly with it's strong flavoursome taste but nevertheless was highly a pleasurable taste. '' You think too much...but then again I think too little...''He said furrowing his brow slightly at his statement undoubtedly she wad always more thoughtful than he was, more cautious but then again that was with every man and woman unless you got a man who was struck with paranoia - which Frank was not.

She eyed the glass across, in front of her and brushing the hair from her face looked away from it. He knew that she was lying. He didn't usually know but this was one of those occasions he did. Nonetheless she wished he didn't for it meant she would have to explain everything - that didn't mean she was going to right there - right the...n but she would. Her eyes moving from side to side watching around her she pulled her chair in tighter to the table and leant her arms on its silken cloth. She watched him drink the whiskey and rubbed her cheek gently, as if the knife were still there. She leant forward and whispered ever so quietly, which she had never. Ever. Done before in her entire life so this was something amazing. Her lack of affections was something she liked because it allowed her to feel safe, but when feeling mixed emotions of fear she was forced to turn to him. She slowly took his dark eyes into her hers and said simply "I missed you." This was 'apparently' the confound meaning of her fear, though what she meant by 'I missed you' was in fact - as well as the obvious, a million other meanings entwining it the words. Things such as 'It's not safe anywhere any more' 'I have to watch you.. you might get hurt. Especially like that' and 'I'm being quite serious, I'd really rather you didn't leave Alexander' among many others.

Frank was astounded by her sudden whispered words of affection so only he could hear her, his darkened eyes watching her and listening to her words and savouring them. She missed him. But these words meant over a hundred different things. But one he could gather was that he had missed her so much over those two years he had disappeared, and then to come back and nearly get hurt. She seemed to want to look after him, keep him contently safe. He just let his eyes drown into hers, letting himself gently lift her hand and kiss the top. He didn't care whether she pulled away, insulted or looked embarrassed for the affection he had shown her publicly. It was enough to say without words that ' I'm fine ' or ' we don't have to stay here, we can go anywhere you want, to keep safe ' or ' everything is fine and staying that way ' as well as the other mixture of concocted emotions and feelings he felt for her as he soon let go of her hand withdrawing his lips from her hand near her knuckle as he spoke gently. '' I missed you, Elise...I'm sorry.'' His apologetic word of ' I'm sorry ' was rare but meaningful true, he was sorry...sorry for disappearing, putting her in all these situations, only sending her letters and then coming back with a face that wasn't even the one he was given or the one she met.

At first she just looked shocked, watching him intently - then her face flushed a rose pink as she looked around hiding her hands beneath the table. There was something strange.. nobody was staring at either of them. They were all too busy for that with their own affairs. It hadn't affected her even a little for the worse - it was a feeling of safety and contentedness that brought her from her memories. And he, he was apologising? Even though it wasn't his fault. This was a very rare phenomenon which she did nt believe would occur again. Looking through his eyes she knew they could go anywhere, do anything to keep each other safe. She was well and truly content. So she smiled, and leaning her had against the palm of her hand she just watched him and nodded once.

Frank simply offered a gentle smile in her direction seeing her head resting to her hand as she just seemed to look at him. She didn't seem to react as worse to his kiss to her hand a he thought thank goodness, but nonetheless soon he found himself, to be lifting the glass up again and taking another drink of the whiskey alcohol. '' M...aybe I should have got an Italian voice chip..'' Alexander suddenly contemplated, furrowing his brow to himself lightly. '' It would have worked /much/ better in Venice. '' He said before his averted eyes looked back at her , he seemed to just inspect her familiar face and form with his darkened brown eyes before he let his fingers run through his dark brown hair, just above one of his ears before his hand rested back onto the table.

She pressed a finger to the centre of her lips, urging him to be quite she looked at him. He didn't seem to care that anyone could be listening to their in depth musings - or for that matter about anything. She however was concerned that the authorities could be listening. Former 'colleagues' if she could call them that from the likes of Scotland Yard and other government British instituted, dedicating themselves to his capture. Of course they were actually, little did Elise know - still on the track of some other man Alexander had conveniently payed to pretend to be him. She continued to observe him for a while - drinking satisfyingly.

Alexander seemed somewhat amused by telling him to be quiet, his eyes looked around as he was drinking his drink before back to her. She seemed to be content in the silence between them as well as cautious but nonetheless he knew they were both safe. He'd paid another man to pretend to be him and he would continue to pay men to be him until the government would back down. He soon rubbed the back of his neck slightly his eyes keeping to her as he dared to talk to her gently undoubtedly he knew he may get insulted or told off like a little child by a parent for speaking again but he was amused. '' I swear, we're safe. I sorted /Everything/ out.'' He said with a grin as he emphasised ' Everything '.

Her eyes narrowed at him, giving him an unwelcoming, seemingly trying to be frightening frown. "Frank" she growled noticing a man about the age of 30 staring at them both, just a normal Italian man. Of course she expected him to be some part of 'the bigger picture' which of course - he wasn't. He appeared to be just smoking a cigar, taking note of the views and scenery with a bottle of Lambrini to himself. "I have positively no idea what your musing about now!" She said, again urging him not to continue, or to change onto some different topic, looking quite innocent to anyone who would happen to be listening. In fact, she almost made him look like a mad man, to any government official they would have thought he was just another 'dim' American Tourist talking about nothing of great importance at all. Immediately she changed the subject. "I always find the scenery to be most beautiful in Venice." She replied more formally this time as if she barely knew him at all.

Frank looked raising an eyebrow at the small tube which seemed to look like a straw to him which she wavered in front of his mouth, which he could only gather she wanted him to take it from her. '' A straw? '' He said quite dumbfounded, indeed he was worn out, tired, exhausted in fact from his previous encounter which had left to a fight which had wounded him badly as well as made him get tired quicker than usual. Indeed, if not for the fact he was drinking whiskey and outside of the hotel suite...he would have just collapsed into a chair or on the bed and fallen asleep. He let his fingers gently take the small tube from her, or at least attempt too as he soon found himself to lightly rub at his throat. God there were times that damn chip hurt him. But it was mainly because of his exhaustion..he'd be fine tomorrow.

As he took the straw she fiddled with something else she had taken from her bag with the appearance of a lozenge. She placed it in his hand gently then sat back wrapping her coat around her, warming her body. She toyed with her own hair, trying to tidy it, then tying her coats belt she slowly stood up from him. "Take it." She nodded "...it will make you feel better." Slowly Elise walked away from him, rather then having called the waiter she walked to the bar, leaning her elbows across it and sitting herself upon one of the bar stools among many other Italians. Conversation interested her with others as she was a particularly good socialiser when she wished to be. Taking a glance back at Alexander then beginning a conversation - in Italian with the bar man.

Frank seemed to simply look at the lozenge in the palm of his hand as well as the straw which he furrowed his brow at, whilst sensing her form walk away from him to go make conversation at the bar, as she usually did. She liked to talk and make conversations with others...which Alexander had no problem with whatsoever...unless she was... intending to flirt with other men, which he highly disapproved with but nonetheless he wasn't able to say anything...especially in Italy where he didn't understand the language. '' Make you feel better.'' He murmured to himself as he sat by himself, simply letting the lozenge sit on his tongue once it was in his mouth, before he let it simply rest and dissolve itself to make the gentle tasty fluids of the inner lozenge soothe and help heal the harming of his throat. He didn't care much he was alone. Although he knew if she was gone for more than fifteen minutes she would come back and he'd either be gone...or asleep. It was only expectable. But he could almost feel her eyes glance over at him every so often as though he was a child who might run away...which wasn't surprising if he did.

The barman brought out a glass of dark wine for her, showing her the bottle and laughing seemingly making a joke. She laughed back replying something in Italian to him and most of the adjoining people surrounding the bar begun to laugh too. Handing her the entire bottle she replies something to him and he shook his head as to say that... he wished to offer her the entire bottle free. She smiled - looking surprised, which was of course expected of her considering she was trying to be someone entirely different to who she truly was. Only Alexander knew who she was. A man with dark glasses crossed the bar, past Alexander and appeared to stare at her a moment sipping the fine wine before he said something, also Italian to a waiter who nodded and he walked over to Elise, sitting beside her comfortably and filling his empty glass with her bottle of wine.

Alexander continued to drink the whiskey, simply ignoring the fact she had given him a straw to use; his eyes watching the mainly Italian guests talk and chatter amongst themselves until something caught his eyes, his attention drew to a man across the bar, who soon was sitting beside Elise comfortably and filling his glass with her bottle of wine. Alexander was suspicious. Was he thinking this was something to do with the government spying on them? No..No. It wasn't. He had made for certain that they were both safe and sound and allowed to walk freely wherever they chose whilst the police were wasting their time tracking down some other man pretending to be him; no..this wasn't the government. Was this man flirting with Elise? Was he a friend of Elise? Were they trying to get closer to her? God he didn't know. He tried to keep his mind off the thoughts frowning to himself as he stared at his whiskey glass, he wanted to leave but knew he couldn't. He felt the sense he needed to stay. So he had to. Even in his tiredness and exhaustion. He had to stay for Elise. Even if he was suspecting something he would soon disapprove.

The man caught her attention too seemingly as he sat beside her. The barban looked at the two - bowed lowly then ran off to polish an empty table and redress it for the next person. Her eyes traced his figure, not familiar to her, not even vaguely. She was about to stare him out when she thought to be kind to him and gave him a please...nt smile, talking in Italian, though his accent to her was quite British and the familiar sounds rang through her ears of her own accent. "Miss" he smiled in an overly large, somewhat frightening yet powerful manner. He spoke in English so she assumed he had just picked up the accent alike she had. He sipped lightly, licking his lips from her bottle. "Vin de Versailles" he stated in an uneasy French accent. Her face grew to a frown. "Yes" she replied as she normally did. He looked her up and down smirking. She gulped fidgeting gently. "You have expensive tastes Madame.." he stated running his hands through oily black hair. Few made Elise uncomfortable but this man did... there was something uneasy, abnormal about him and not in the way Alexander was but in an altogether more peculiar way. He pulled from his bag some money and begun counting it, intending clearly to show his wealth to her. It didn't impress at all, seen as how Alexander had everything. Then as he placed it away in his laptop case his eyes focused on her ring.

Alexander seemed to trace his tip of his finger around the top of the glass of whiskey which was infront of him, his finger going around the full circle of the glass - he was trying to take his mind off of her and the man. It wasn't as though anything bad was going to happen...right? He took he had been mistaken by his reassuring thoughts, his darkened eyes looked around once more, before a sudden frown came to his brow, seeing the man a little closer to Elise than what could be called ' comfortable ' yet it seemed she was fidgeting, she seemed uneasy in her position and he knew he disliked seeing her in that way. He knew something was wrong. Alexander seemed to think of what to do...go over to them and simply take Elise by the arm and pull her away from the situation ...or wait a while? He decided to wait. That's what he usually did. He waited until absolutely sure he was picturing this right and it wasn't evolving as imagination in his head. '' God damn it..'' He murmured to himself before taking the last sip of the whiskey from the glass and placing the glass onto the table again, keeping his eyes to be settled upon both man and Elise.

Elise laughed a little at the man awkwardly, staring at her ring which he probably knew cost a lot of money.. to him an enoumous sum of money. She covered the ring with her other hand placing it gently on top. The man leant an elbow across the bar watching her, a puff of grey smoke infront of her face from a cigarette he had just lit... She coughed quietly and the man noticed that she seemed to be the type of woman with money - lots.. and lots of money. He grinned broadly at her. "A name, madam?" he asked with a voice oozing charm - still she looked nervous, slightly more nervous now but she gave him a little smile. "My name is Miss.." she debated lying but there was absolutely no point now "Elise Ward." The man seemed to examine her words carefully. "Miss? You say?" She nodded, her face turning sour and uncomfortable with his stares at her. "Don't look so nervous.. luv" He smirked, leaning in closer to her so she could feel his breathe upon her skin. One hand shaked a little and she dared not reach for the wine in front of her. Her postured became lowered, submissive and quiet much unlike Elise. This man was something else and she really didn't want to annoy him. He seemed as if he could... be violent by his tone and threatening ways. He leant out an arm and stroked her hair gently causing her to stand up quickly and spill her wine.. all over her dress so everyone around stared in horror. Her expensive white dress was ruined. "Oh, luv" he said, still grinning with her covered in wine as if he had planned it all along "come with me an' we'll get that cleaned up." He grabbed her arm tightly and she pulled "Sir.. I really must protest!" She exclaimed horrified and humiliated with her ultimate horror - everyone glaring at her. The barman begun to speak to her in Italian, horrified too and all three begun to argue, Elise seemingly trying to get her grip out of his arm before he exclaimed accidentally in English instead of Italian "She's my bloody wife! I'll take her where I want too!" Then he realised and repeated it again in Italian. Elise, in the heat of the moment tried to throw a punch at him - humiliating herself all the more - her face bright red. Unfortunately his grip held strong and she still remained in his grasps.

Alexander seemed to immediately notice the sudden rather sharp actions between both Elise and the man who had been prowling over her uncomfortably and most certainly she seemed uneasy..and scared and it was only expectable concluding of what was happening. He saw the man grabbing her arm and yelling that she was his wife, which of course, sent Alexander into an angry state, a protective state of Elise nonetheless as he soon got up from his seat wandering over to the man who seemed to be too occupied with trying to convince the Italians who were all arguing in their language at the man to notice Alexander's presence in the scene that was happening. With a firm push to the mans Chest it was enough to make the man take steps back in stumbling, he hadn't used violence in the situation, maybe that had calmed the scene a little - or made it worse, however soon, Alexander frowned his temper getting the better of him but for the right reasons at that. '' She's not your wife! She's with me! '' Frank said loudly, a growl added to his tone of voice, as he saw the mans attention settle on himself, after... gaining his balance after being pushed by Alexander. Frank's hand firmly, but nonetheless loosely compared to the mans grip to Elise's arm was held; he kept his eyes on the man, surly protective over Elise as he always had been. It wasn't going to be at all surprising if Alexander got in another fight but however, for all the right reasons at that. '' Don't touch her. She's with me."

Elise was frightened that Alexander had just freely stated his relationship to herself where anyone and everyone did actually hear in the surrounding area. Many of the bars customers had left seeing the disagreement and not wanting to be part of it and the remaining people just stared in discus. Nonetheless Elise was staring blatantly humiliated at her new dress. Little things like that were very important to her and sometimes the slightest of disturbances to her day to day things she liked would cause the largest of problems for her. She did not look at Alexander.. who was, clearly Alexander if anyone had been searching him out nor did she look at the man who in the meantime was looking furious at Alexander wondering what he thought he was doing to disturb a man such as himself - he clearly thought a huge amount of himself but compared to Alexander he was a mere speck, little did he know. Elise meanwhile could barely stand the humiliation and stares all around, nor could she stand that her dress was ruined. She had never, in such a long time been as humiliated as she felt now and it caused her, trying to hide her face with her hair and hands so much upset that she quickly, not thinking pulled away quickly and ran out of the bar.

Alexander looked away from The man when he felt Elise pull away seeing her run away from the bar in blaintent humiliation. He knew how easily Elise could get upset in such situations and the dress being ruined had only encouraged this...she liked to look nice, acceptable. He always thought she did..even with her dress ruined by red wi...ne, staining it...but this was all this mans thought but he guessed he had made it worse. '' Elise ! '' He called after her, but he saw she did not stop. He'd have to go after her, he looked back at the angered man, who went to throw a punch at him which Frank soon blocked and simply punched him to the jaw, enough to give damage but not serious harm. He didn't want to be any more disrespected by these current Italians when he was already. '' Disgusting. '' Alexander simply said in direction of the man in his opinion as soon enough Alexander had left the bar, looking around for any sight of Elise, and simply begun running to a guess direction of where she could be. He knew he'd upset her. Badly. As well as this man.

Elise had ran along the river route, in the direction of the hotel - since she couldn't find it as the night was particularly dark she walked along the first alleyway she could find and into a moonlit courtyard. It was lonesome and quiet there, nobody could laugh at her now awful appearance and idiotic actions in trying to punch the man and she wasn't likely to be followed by that man who was probably still, she imagined arguing with Alexander. Of course she was worried he could get into a fight, but it was unlikely because he was already hurt and she knew he'd be sensible so alone she sat on a white bench against the wall, her face covered with the palms of her hands she begun to cry. She got so upset by the littlest of things and this to her was immense. All had gone wrong completely and Alexander was unlikely to bother enough to find her she thought - in her head. She felt entirely alone, and after trying to ease her upset over the outburst hair dress was stain-dryed, her hair a mess from running her hands through it and her mascara poured along the sides of her tear soaked face.

Frank let himself run along the river route. He soon stopped after having run pretty far, he took an inhaling breath and exhaling silent breath of air. He was concerned for her. He knew she was somewhere and he wouldn't have even been surprised if she got on a boat and just left...but as he walked along, in calm regretful steps he not...iced in the distance an alleyway, lit up, from the other side of it where he gently walked too, only to find a familiar form of Elise, hearing her crying and by her breathing he could tell she was trying to calm herself - be more quiet. But to failed attempt, it didn't work. He sighed silently. What had he done? What had that man done? It was the mans fault...but Alexander knew he'd made it worse. And he knew she would probably be mainly upset over her ruined dress - she got upset over little things. '' Elise..'' He managed to say In a gentle tone almost a whisper as he approached behind her, she was covering her face with her hands and as he learned to lead his steps to walk in front of her...he saw her make-up ruined by her tear stained face. God he knew his heart had sunk, with regret of even allowing her to come out with him at such a time...he regretted not protecting her sooner...he regretted everything.  
The sharp noise of his voice gave her a shock and she jumped a little. She wasn't angry at him, just upset that he had stated in front of everyone what his relationship to herself was - and that he didn't seem to care too much either - or about the fact that even now as she was just sat there unable to control her emotions he just stood there appearing unfeeling and uncaring. At this she covered her entire face and looked right down not wanting him to see her in such a state. She looked awful and hated most of to look awful, especially in front of him. Taking a couple of deep breaths she managed to muster a couple of words to him "go.. home Alexander." She didn't want him to go and she was sure he knew that too, but she just felt ridiculous. In the time she could have used any time of comfort whatsoever he seemed to provide none.

'' Go home? I'm going nowhere...especially knowing how upset you are.'' Alexander said concerned, he knelt down on the ground carelessly in front of her as she was seated, just looking at her with his roaming eyes of inspecting her. She was upset and although she probably thought she looked so much of a state he still thought she looked beautiful as he soon told her gently. '' I'm sorry Elise...I'm sorry this all happened. I should have stopped it sooner...I...I know you feel...upset...humiliated...and god only knows what else...but I'm sorry, everything will get better...I'll...I'll get the dress cleaned. '' He tried to assure and comfort her desperately he wanted her to be happier...he wanted to give her comfort by affection...but at this moment he was sure she would push him away. '' You still look beautiful.'' He informed her, affectionately and warmly in his voice; he cared so much for her...Alexander loved her. He knew that. His head and heart knew that.

Sniffling weakly she turned to the side still feeling like an idiot and to her, looking like an idiot. If she had seen the state of her ruined make-up she would have surely felt so bad she would have just ran off again but luckily she didn't. She didn't even have the strength to say anything more to him after stating "This wasn't my intention." Believing that right now he was probably thinking she had been flirting with the man in a foreign language but she hadn't.. she had only tried to greet him politely until realising he wished to take advantage of her wealth and beauty. She wasn't beautiful in her head now.. she looked, in her opinion like a common tramp. With a gulp giving the intention of stopping her tears she just begun to cry harder into her hands.

Alexander heard her words of trying to reassure him. She was telling him basically that she hadn't been flirting with the man nor anyone..and he believed her. He believed everything she said - perhaps he were gullible but it were true nonetheless as soon enough he rose himself and sat closely beside her, putting an arm around her as though to comfort her with a mere touch of affection as he gently tried to hush her. '' Shh, Shh..'' he said in a gentle voice, close to a whisper; his darkened eyes looking at her as he heard she was crying harder into her hands, his arm around her with his hand trying to rub her back gently and lightly as though to attempt to comfort her. He didn't want her upset. She didn't look like the woman she had come out as tonight...her dress was ruined, her make-up was smudged but nonetheless like a true gentlemen, sincerely and truthfully Frank still thought her beautiful unlike another man who would probably just tell her to shut up and come back to the hotel before anyone saw her. But Alexander thought her beautiful..no matter what. Even in these circumstances.

She took her hands from her face and looked up at him with red eyes. Only now could he see the smudged mascara and full extent of her upset looking at him with sad depressing eyes. She managed to postpone her tears for a couple of seconds before starting again a little gentler, her face resting upon his chest trying to stop herself, at... first still feeling filthy and unattractive but as she heard his calm words her crying eased a little, her embarrassment stored inside her for some other time she felt somewhat better, and less upset with herself. When she had no more tears to cry and her eyes were dry she sat there resting, gently sniffling between weak sobs against his chest. "Alex I'm.. I'm.. I didn't mean.." she couldn't even finish her sentance for the emotions inside her so she just stopped and concentrated on piecing herself back together. Normally if she were upset she would have gone to a bathroom and just stood there staring at herself and telling herself things would be fine, but not assuming he would find her in the courtyard - which he inevitably did this was possibly the first time, she had felt there was someone to comfort her an the first time, sadly - in a long time she had cried this hard.

Alexander looked at her, he saw her mascara smudged on her face from the tears that had flown violently from her beautiful eyes, his darkened eyes just looked at her staring almost gazing at her upset face before he found she had rested her face upon his suited chest, his arm keeping around her as he heard her ease her crying slightly... Leaving her to just sniff and concentrate on speaking and containing herself, her voice was slightly wavered with a shake and a quiver from tears trying to be kept him, but he soon gently spoke to her once she had stopped in her sentence. '' I know...it wasn't your fault. I know. '' He told her reassuringly, just sitting with her in this empty quietly peaceful courtyard, his arm keeping around her and his fingers gently tracing along her back in slight caressing circles to comfort her in this state. He didn't expect her to cry, but the situation had been worse..he knew it most probably wasn't the man who had upset her the most but the fact her routine had been completely changed and disturbed by an inconsiderate prowling man who only wanted her for the beauty and the fact she seemed wealthy by what she were wearing. '' It won't happen again..I swear on that.''

Focusing on her breathing she managed to rub her eyes clean of tears and mascara. She took a deep breathe and looked up, blinking her eyes to rid the remainder of their red soreness. She managed to smile weakly at him, then let her strength be savoured for speech and rested against him again. Something had occurred to her when he was in the restaurant, but not until she was about to run had she noticed it. "The..interesting man I met.." she took a deep breath "the other day.. it was him. I met him in a bar down the road from here. I told him I was an artist.." she stopped, taking another rest, thinking she may as well tell him the entire story now she had begun. "He wanted to buy one of my 'paintings' I said no.. he asked why, I said I wasn't selling at the time." Managing to watch look up into his eyes she finished "he bothered me, wouldn't leave me alone. You were in Paris at the time. He chased me.. I ran. He ran.. I ran into a waiter who shouted and stopped him. The waiter I was talking to.. I was thanking him."

Frank looked at her as she finally had informed him of the situation which had happened with herself and the circumstances whilst he were in Paris. He seemed to frown lightly, as she told him the story of her situation which had unfortunately happened, his eyes adverted from her, he seemed to be in thought. She had been in danger then...and she told the story to him with the line ' an interesting man ', he felt it was a disapproving line to describe the man who had chased and...bothered her. He soon looked at her as he spoke gently. '' It was him? You should have told me..I would have...'' he stopped himself. No, he knew it was inappropriate. He would have down severe damage to the man if he knew this much..but he knew if he saw him again..he'd be dead or at least in hospital with a broken leg. It wasn't that Alex was violent..it was just that he was ultimately protective over Elise in such situations and he had a right to be. '' Thank god for the waiter..'' he murmured thankfully, his darkened eyes staring at the lit up courtyard the two of them sat peacefully in before his eyes looked back at her, her face was slightly held with exhaustion from the tears but cleaner from the mascara and make-up compared to before; letting her lean on him his eyes looked at her gently. '' I shouldn't go so far..'' he seemed to contemplate, indeed he was hating the fact he was in another country and city at the time.

She looked a little less upset but her eyes were still red. She didn't want too move, she was past the embarrassment and humiliation and felt warm and safe just sitting there. "Thank you.. Alex." She pulled herself together and looked around at the courtyard she had not previously noticed was a courtyard. Everything was stone and dark and the alleyway she had came through seemed far from friendly. Somehow she still laughed, in the quiet. It was funny how everything turned out silent, in a complete circle almost. No she had told him she felt a lot better about it and with a deep sigh realised how much this must be troubling him too. She looked at his face, in a deep frown contracting and smiled to him listening to his words about being so far away. His words were always a comfort. "You have too. I know." She said quietly, regaining her voice.

Alexander allowed himself to listen to her words, there was a surprising use of tone to her words coming from her that thankfully her words had formed much better and were no longer quvering or shaking due to her upset state. His darkened eyes looked around in a curious way of the courtyard, it was so late there was no one walking through and no one intending to either. He gently pulled up his sleeve of his jacket and shirt slightly so he could look at his watch which wrapped itself around his wrist neatly. 1:07am. Exactly. Indeed the day did go rather fast...especially being both himself and her there seemed to never be such a dull moment. '' Jesus, it's past my bed time.''Frank said ironically amusing, as he soon lowered his sleeves back down as he offered her a gentle smile in her direction; it was known for a fact Alexander never did like too much silence, it was noticeable how he tried to make conversation... or just simply say things randomly for the hearing of words. Perhaps it were comfort? Or perhaps it were simply just because too much quietness made him nervous? But nevertheless, it was more than certain due to how many a time she would tell him to be quiet as though he were a chattering disobedient child.

"Past your bedtime indeed." She nodded feeling so much more comfortable that nobody particular was there to watch herself looking ridiculous and covered in wine. Her thoughts pondered and she did try to stop them but to no avail, they always did flow to her like a fish swims the sea. Observing the slabs of cold paving and monuments of different animals surrounding the edges of closed store windows she buttoned her cot so the wine was invisible other than the lower half of her dress. She pulled the edges of her hair and tucked them behind her ears tidying herself and wiped her face with a make-up wipe from her bag so her face was devoid of any sort of make-up. Quite an unusual feeling to her but a more welcome one than the tear-stained face of smudged make-up. She laughed that he was thinking, like a child did only of his bed and like she normally did taking the job of acting like nothing happened. Continuing the pondering of her thoughts she asked "Do you ever think I'll see that man again?" A bemused look across her face.

Frank was dawned out of his thoughts as his eyes looked back to her when she mentioned the man. He thought about lying to her, telling her that she wouldn't see him again and that everything would be fine and dandy from now on! But unfortunately life wasn't like that...and he sincerely didn't know if the man would come into her sight ...again...but he could only tell her truth, he wasn't prepared to lie to her after what had recently happened to her. '' Maybe..'' He told her truthfully, he couldn't give her a 'yes' or 'no' as an answer...he just tried to give reassurance. '' Maybe you will, or maybe you won't...but whatever happens...he won't be walking for much longer once someone either me, or someone else finds out what a bastard he is. '' He informed, his use of language was appropriate in his opinion concluding of what she had said about him as well as the previous situation tonight which had happened at the bar.. The man was a bastard and he knew that. He knew Elise probably knew that as well. '' Or hopefully, he'll just disappear...maybe fall in the river and drown.'' He said smiling gently to himself obviously in approval to his own contemplations... before he furrowed his brow lightly and cleared his throat as he referred to his use of language as he spoke, '' I should wash my mouth out with soap now.'' He said, it was what his mother used to tell him to do on those rare occasions when he would swear...under his breath of course since he was the sort of child that wouldn't dare to swear in front of either parents, but he knew most parents or grandparents would say this to a child..or even an adult. After using such use of words to curse. It was amusing nonetheless...And Alexander knew the taste of soap wasn't at all...enjoyable.

"Yes Frank.. that use of language is rather inappropriate I have to say" She smiled and stood up slowly holding her hand out to him ready to leave the courtyard that held so many strange shadows and figured in the darkness. They were happy, which she had realised only then - possibly because of the strength of the wine, had made her ...think it was the only important thing. She sighed, having had left her bottle in the bar but she did not intend to have the embarrassment of returning again. Even if her hair was reasonably messy and her dress stained, him, his back injured and probably upset by all of this but they were happy. She wasn't even ashamed to take his hand in hers and walk alongside him tonight, it would be the first time she offered and probably would not happen again in a long time because their relationship wasn't like that. Her embarrassment was generally too great, but still she smiled - really meaning it because she was content.

Alexander allowed himself to take a stand and take her hand in his own, fingers entwining gently. It was rare to find these two holding each others hands and showing affection in public, it was rare because neither of them cared too much. Firstly, it wasn't her nature and secondly Alex was careless of the matter, indeed they seemed to... fit perfectly with each other. He begun walking beside her, his hand keeping with hers trying to savour the feeling of her hand in his own, because he knew it wouldn't last long until their hands parted and they would become separated from each other once again without touches. '' In my opinion we should have just...just stayed there and..'' He paused, his mouth had managed to force itself open and give a silent yawn of tiredness and obvious exhaustion which wasn't surprising at all, he'd been in a fight, had to buy a boat, sail the boat to her, sail the boat to the hotel and then the situation at the bar and now this! Indeed...he had a right to be tired but soon continued. "Slept on the bench."

She looked at him curiously, swinging her hand in his "On a bench?" She laughed. "In the middle of a courtyard covered in wine. You've always been so classy Frank." She laughed, looking at him and walking on through the dark alleyway and holding her coat down with her free hand so obody would see the wine staining which could have eas...ily been mistaken for blood. She didn't want to cause any more Italians any problems tonight. Clearly she had caused herself, Alexander, the waiter, the man and the general public enough tonight. Thinking about the courtyard she knew she would visit it again in the day time. It was a beautiful place, the moonlight could be seen so vividly and each stone figure pure white. She had full intentions to visit again with him.

"Oh yes, I know...I only have the best of intentions and ideas. '' Frank told her letting her swing his hand with hers, as he allowed himself to walk at a steady pace with her out of the alleyway and onto the river route where they're hotel suite was along the side just up in the distance. Frank knew he was disappointed with how that... man had ruined their night but nonetheless Venice was a beautiful place, and one of the most romantic cities in Europe. Which was highly surprising concluding of how breathtakingly beautiful everything was. Everything was perfect. He did like Venice. '' I've always been classy...I'm sure anyone could tell you that.'' Alexander teased her smiling gently whilst he walked beside her, letting his thumb rub against her hands side slightly as though to give her hand warmth in the colder night, as well as extra uses of comfort and affection.

"Bon Jovi." She said in the most American accent she could muster. The two words said it all. Italian was supposed to be classy, the language oozed romance, perfection, smooth words and happiness within its content; unfortunately when he had previously attempted the language he had regained only confused expressions from a hotel work...er and she imagined several other people she had not heard him say it to but he would have she was sure. He had to try, even if he couldn't. One of these days she would actually teach him hello so that he said it with such conviction that the surrounding people, just like when she spoke and people thought she was from Italy they would actually think he was Italian. The thought delighted her. She repeated the same words slowly in Italian wondering if he would catch on, enjoying the comfort of his hand.

Alexander simply rolled his eyes at her mocking him as earlier he had said ' Bon jovi' instead of ' Bon giorno '. It wasn't that hard to say that Italian word of ' hello ' but this was Frank, he didn't seem to care too much even if the workers had given him some strange as well as confused looks by his greeting. It was odd but none the...less he didn't care too much, after all...he was apparently now a ' dim witted ' American.  
Alexander raised both his eyebrows slightly when he heard her repeat the Italian greeting to him, but slowly for his own guidance as though to repeat her words and concentrate on it, as though she wasn't going to allow him to let him sleep or walk any further if he didn't learn at least ONE thing tonight. '' Bon.'' He begun, before watching her repeat the words again, watching how her lips moved which enchanted his hearing to concentrate as he cleared his throat speaking carefully. '' Bon Giorno ? '' He repeated however looking questioningly at Elise as though needing approval or disapproval on whether he had even said the word correctly.

Elise's eyes widened "Yes! yes thats it!" She stopped and looked at him as if an obedient dog. "Good boy!" She teased enjoying the moment. His pronunciation wasn't too good, but on the other hand it wasn't too bad either. She repeated it again just to make sure and was contemplated by it, knowing he would be able to travel without constantly humiliating himself with the complete misunderstanding between him and Italians. He always seemed to dislike them, probably because he didn't understand them and half because she could understand him. Really he wished he did, she knew that but he always liked to pretend he didn't care at all about learning the language which was to her a beautiful language.

Alexander frowned slightly by her teasing to him but caused him to smirk gently nonetheless as he found himself soon asking. '' Do I really need to learn to say ' Hello ' in Italian? Why can't I just buy a translator man to do it /all/ for me?'' Frank asked simply, before giving off another yawn before for her satisfaction he merely repeated with a yawn toned voice where it was obvious he had tried to speak during a yawn. '' Bon Giorno.'' He said again before repeating it once his yawn had gone, his darkened eyes looking to their entwined hands as they walked together. He knew he did care at times over his mistakes and not knowing any of the language yet truthfully ...Alexander hated being wrong, he had hated having mistakes ever since he wad a child and coloured outside of the lines on a colouring book. But he didn't let his feelings show as well as for the fact truthfully he didn't think he'd have to learn the language, his belief was he would simply come to Italy, get his money then leave...though things happened in-between it all. '' What's ' bye ' is it ' ciao ' ? Or did I just mishear things...again?''

Nearing the hotel she looked over it. The night was now late, the towns clock was heard chiming two and only the vague hum of the nights crickets could be heard. Street lamps from place to place were the only objects illuminating the scene and it was pretty as she observed. She was generally enjoying herself now and watched him remembering. "Did you take your tablet?" She asked, remembering the pill she had given him earlier wondering how his throat was. The image of the large manager and letter came back into her head, an unusual pleasantry and she laughed to herself a little quietly at the thought. "Alexander used to like Italy you know." She added, observing him.

As they approached the hotel Alexander could only be reminded of their previous circumstances, imagining the letter written as well as the argumentative hotel manager. The thought made him smile. To be honest, Frank loved every bit of Italy. He loved Venice. He actually loved all of Italy, and if he had a choice, if he wasn't in slight caution of being followed he would indeed live here. '' He did? '' Alexander asked as though oblivious to it all. '' Then I guess we have something in common.'' He said with a smile referring of how he still liked Italy, as he soon remembered her previous questioning to him making him rub his throat lightly with his hand in recollection even if there were no ache or pain any more. '' Yes, I took the pill. Helped a lot...thank god.''

Elise watched him and his strange mannerisms that were individual to him. Since he was Alexander His voice, it's accent had changed to American and when he got tired or his voice was strained she could hear the harsh overtone of English in-between words. He was different looking and had, for a reason she couldn't even think of, changed the shape of his forehead. All his mannerisms were still the same - she could still feel his hatred of Italian language, he was still as witty as ever and he would still put with her grossly sarcastic and often insulting comments. He was still Alexander to her even if not to anybody else, after all he hadn't changed that much - not even his physical features so that she begun to wonder why and how the authorities had decided when he was right in front of them to give up.

Frank let his eyes glance at her, as he looked forward, he sensed she was watching him in his quite strange mannerisms, and overall his unique personality as well as self and attitude which couldn't surely be dignified by any other man nor woman except him. It was true he had changed a lot, and god his face did ache for weeks...months... in fact, but it only showed he was prepared to do anything to stay alive, to meet Elise again, it was as though that was his drive to get him through anything. He was a confident, brave man...of course he hated death...he actually feared it, being shot and stabbed didn't matter to him..unless it ended up with a fatal wound then he was petrified. But other than that, he was scared of nothing at all. '' Why is it than when we meet it's either me in danger or you in danger? '' He suddenly asked; it was true either way, when they were together it'd either be him trying to protect her or her trying to protect him...but nevertheless he didn't want it any other way. He was used to it and to be honest, Alexander hated... change. Even if he did have to change his whole appearance of his face, he hated that more than anything but his drive of thought got him through it..and his drive of thought was in fact Elise. Even if she didn't know that. She made him a braver man than he could ever be. Even if she did constantly insult him with sarcasm...he put up with it for many reasons at that..

Indeed the little cogs inside his head must have been working very well today, though he was tired and warn. Something must have caused him to think, she was sure of it; be it the accident with the glass or the man that had caused her to spill her wine something definitely had because he was asking questions he wouldn't often think of. She pondered the question and begun to wonder why herself, Alexander had of course stolen all that money but she had just followed along in whatever he had done and stayed innocent to 'the money game' as such. Still it seemed everybody wanted to kill them, him mostly. It was probably just due to her relation to all that money, that indeed a sum of large amount had actually been spent on her - it was clearly visible by all the rings and fine clothing she wore. "Because.." she continued to think a while before replying "it's part of whom you are." She said simply in an unrevealing manner.

Alexander when hearing her question caused his brow to furrow forward in either disappointment by her answer, or the fact that she was probably right...as always. Nonetheless, her answer wasn't very revealing or at all informative to him and in a rather surprising voice of sarcasm he answered. '' Hm...yeah, that tells me a lot.'' He murmured; his voice wasn't as clear as she would put it, and he rarely used sarcasm but nonetheless it was to be certain in such the worn out exhausted state he was in he was willing to basically try anything with his vocals..although it was only to be thanked that he wasn't drunk. '' I should invest my money.'' He said with a light look of thoughtfulness on his face; indeed it wasn't at all surprising he had said that, he had in fact been the...'banker' as you could call it, to the Mafia. He basically knew everything and anything about 'caring' for their money, but now it was his, as he liked to say..however, it seemed the word ' invest ' took him off his thoughts knowing he probably couldn't dare to invest so much money concluding it would lead the banks to call him, to then call the authorities and lead the government all the way to him. '' Hm..no, I shouldn't invest.'' He suddenly decided in conclusion of his pondering thoughts.

Investing money was quite a ridiculous thing to say considering the amounts of money involved. It was awfully difficult to invest 774 million after all! If he did again the unfortunate to would sadly, be chased through the streets of Venice fighting for there lives. As usual. Not that Elise wasn't able to do that, because she knew she was but she'd rather not. To be honest she thought it lacked class.. running through the streets of Venice in aid of her disturbed - normally naturalistic and calm sanctity of life. No. She didn't fancy the thought much at all so just after he'd concluded he was being ridiculous she shook her head just to assure him that the thought was actually a ludicrous one. "It would be an awful shame if the government 'for some reason'..." she said with equal sarcasm "thought that you" she laughed "Were in fact a man they had been looking for, for some time." She nodded "In fact, you do happen to look rather like a man I used to know! One I was tracking down for the government. Yes, you do look rather like him." She raised an eyebrow, a broad grin on her face "How ironic is that?" She added questioningly, at the same time having the knowledge of all.

Frank simply raised his eyebrow at her sarcasm and her broad grin which covered her lips making her look almost as though she were the Cheshire cat, himself. It was indeed an ironic thing to say that she had been tracking him down but now, she was alongside him and undoubtedly it was safe to say she seemed to care as much about him as... he did her. '' Yeah...Ironic.'' He seemed with a light murmur of defeat. '' But it's also an awful shame that you didn't track him down...could you imagine the pretty medals and certificates you might have got for capturing him? '' Alexander said with a gentle smirk, he was amused by the fact she was now basically on his side and by the fact that even if she did capture him and so forth...they'd probably give her a single bit of praise,a medal if she were lucky and a piece of paper for a certificate of praise. '' I'm awful jealous I wasn't in your position...maybe I should join the police...or the army.'' He said with a smirk of a gentleness on his face.

She continued to smile listening in this strange third person like language. It was awfully hard sometimes not to just call him Alexander but she did manage to resist, in public and most of the time in private too. She was quite pleased with herself for that "Yes.. it is a shame isn't it?" She questioned him rhetorically in this strange manner. "But they didn't want me any more." She added, wondering if he would question her on why they didn't want her any more but she didn't state the answer, only more time for her own thoughts to take place. He probably knew why they didn't want her any more, but she had a strange feeling he would ask her anyway so she continued to walk on across the street to the hotel.

'' Didn't want you any more ? '' Alexander looked at her, as he walked beside her along the pavement beside the river, his darkened eyes looking at her in a curious manner - he could guess easily why on earth they didn't want her, but he wanted to ask. '' And why didn't they want you any more Hm?'' He questioned, one of his hands raising itself to scratch his cheek lightly with his fingers tips. He knew there were many reasons why they probably didn't want her any more but nonetheless he wasn't confident on suggesting a confident answer in case it was wrong and it was a well known fact. Alexander hated being wrong.

He was so predictable. He asked exactly what she had expected him to. Well, that was expectable - she thought as they went through the hotel doors, with a small nod to the doorman half asleep and along the corridor. She debated her answer carefully, should she? There were many reasons why - one was because she had been associated with... this criminal for some time and they all knew she was helping him, another was that she too probably had some of the money and they wouldn't want that interfering with there 'worthy' cause. She simply looked at him then away in front of her, averting her gaze. She walked up to the lift where they had originally came down in and pressed the button waiting. She gave him another quick glance of the eyes, tapping her foot she looked at the lift door and stated smoothly and somewhat quietly "because I fell in love with a criminal."

Alexander smiled gently to himself watching her actions of her sleep, it seemed she were half asleep not fully awake or in reality as he watched her smiling sleeping face as his gentle hand, brushed against her smooth cheek gently in a caressing motion which was light before withdrawing his hand as he seemed to bury his face to the pillow slightly as though to make himself go back to sleep but to no avail, his body disobeyed and soon enough he were letting his face be seen, carefully letting himself sit up, allowing the cover to come off himself and wrap more around her to keep her warm as he tried his best to be silent as he Rose up reluctantly getting out of bed, standing as he stretched his arms, his shirt creased as well as his trousers from sleeping in his clothing.

Alexander walked beside her, entering the hotel and merely giving a glance to The staff behind the desk. He followed Elise like a lost puppy or an obedient dog for that sake, as he ventured into the lift with her. He heard her answer. His dark eyes looked at her as he saw she was looking forward, away from him at the metal doors of the lift; his brown eyes looked forward as well at the doors, a gentle smile crossed with a smirk on his face. '' Ah, that's always a problem,'' Alexander said light-heartedly, he was glad he had heard her say it, even If she didn't look at him and tell it to him, it was her own ways. She always done everything her own way, she was unique like that, complicated, complex, difficult, mysterious..but he still somewhat didn't have difficultly to allow his heart to inform his head of how much he felt and cared for her. '' Well, it was good the criminal didn't care whether you was an officer or not, cause I know he fell /very/ much in love with you too.'' Frank told her, as he soon let his hand run through his hair gently, before resting to his side his eyes averting from looking at the metal doors to look up at the electronic device above the door which informed them what level they were on in the hotel.

She leant back against the iron bars in front of the mirror behind her and watched. She could see all round her in the reflection of the surrounding mirrors, their shapes reflected of each without care or being changed to suit themselves. For once she didn't want quiet though – the lift was floating with questions she could sense and with a quick glance at him she retorted "I often wonder what my path may have been if I had never met the man. Of if I had ignored my feelings, which I have done almost every time I came across him." She talked as if he were some other man, and she was talking to a close friend of hers. "I've thought it over many times, these past years but each time I come to the same conclusion." She knew he would ask her what conclusion that was so she continued, after a pause. "If I had never bordered on the edge of two worlds as such, seemingly a fight between good and evil I would never have been able to choose whether I was good." She stopped again "Or evil." Looking into the mirror by her side she could watch his expressions as she talked, interesting as they were. "I'm definitely good – those people I worked with. They were the evil and him... well If I ever got the chance to meet him again I would very much like to tell him by what extent I care." Her smile was to the mirror, but to his reflection.

Alexander looked to the mirror as he listened to her words, he was undoubtedly glad he had met her. Glad she had tried to track him down and capture him. Glad they had met and equally fallen in love...and he was glad she was by his side now. Glad she wasn't going anywhere, of which he hoped. He saw her smile in the mirror of reflection, a beautiful smile he had always enjoyed and loved to see appear to her face. '' They were evil ? '' Alexander said, before he found himself allowing his feet to lead him so he was standing a short distance behind her, looking at her back, where her dress was covered by the coat she wore due to their previous unfortunate circumstances leading them to have unfortunately spilt wine all Down her front which most probably wouldn't come out...or take Ages. '' So what extent do you care, Elise? Am I good or am I evil like them ?'' Alexander questioned simply to her, sensing the beautiful smile was still on her fine neat lips.

She listened to his words silently, questioning unknown things to her. When he had finished she simply stepped out of the Lift with him and stood perfectly still, as if it were impossible to tell him things like this she continued to speak as if he was in fact, Frank Tupelo the tourist, as opposed to being Alexander Pearce - the criminal, thief - man she loved. She stared at him with a very serious expression sitting across her face and glaring at him. "I would die for him." She said plainly stood, watching him in silence after her words had come to a natural end.

She smiled, liking to think that everything he said was true and continued down the corridor, standing and pulling from her bag a key to the suite of which she turned in the lock and opened it walking inside. It was hard to tell him things.. Things like that. She always liked to keep her feelings very close to her heart so nobody would be able to hurt her but she trusted him never the less to look after her. Walking inside she slipped her hand from his and over to the wardrobe where she placed her coat comfortably inside, looking down at her dress quite ashamed she placed her hands over it to cover the wine. "how is your back?" she asked, wondering if her skills had been put to the test of healing him.

Alexander walked beside her hand in hand until they came to their hotel suite, letting his hand let go of hers as they walked inside, letting himself close the door behind them both as he let his darkened eyes watch her, seeing her take her coat off and place it upon a coat resting it on a chair, and somewhat covering the noticeable wine upon her dress as though she were ashamed, guilty and regretting the fact she had even been the victim of getting wine spilt on her. Of course it wasn't her fault, and Alexander had to be quite...delicate when he spoke about the wine, due to he knew how upset she could become about the tiniest things but they were large things to her, it had seemingly ruined her routine and she always liked to look elegant and nice...for people to approve, so he had to be subtle in words. '' My back? ''He questioned seemingly his thoughts had gotten the best of him, he contemplated her words in his head as his eyes looked down at his chest which was covered by his shirt, waistcoat, jacket and so forth but beneath his clothing was indeed t...he bandage she had wrapped safely around him. '' It's better...just a little...a little sore but better.'' He informed her; indeed he had to be cautious with his movements, he moved around delicately at times as though he were fragile due to his healing wounds but nonetheless, at least he was healing as he smiled gently towards her. '' I'll be fine..it'll heal in no time at all, just like you said, Doctor.'' He said amusingly addressing her as the title of ' doctor ' although he was regretting the fact she had told him he needed bed rest and just to basically rest a lot and not wear himself out in the days...that would be difficult especially for him.

Elise rolled her eyes at the sound of being called doctor as if she had done nothing at all to help him in anyway. Slowly and delicately she perched herself upon the sofa after pouring herself some wine that had been resting upon a table - the glass conveniently in front of her. She placed a cushion over her lap to hide the stain and listened. Though it was past two her eyes were not drousy and she thought she'd stay up a little even if he went to sleep. Perhaps till 3 or so. "that's good" she said calmly listening.

Frank simply carefully removed his suit jacket, placing it on a nearby chair before allowing himself to simply let his gaze look around the hotel room, a big wealthy room, red sofas and delicately designed tables with other ornaments which looked expensive. In his own opinion, he had chosen well, yet again to buy a very beautiful hotel suite..even if it were expensive. He let his darkened eyes look around at her seeing her sit upon the sofa, a glass of wine in her hand and a cushion on her lap; he had gathered that she was trying once again to hide the wine stain, of course he knew no one could see it but him and her and by saying towards her, '' You don't need to cover it up..no one can see it.'' Was perhaps the biggest mistake he could have made, he regretted saying the words immediately once they left his mouth. After all, it wasn't really about anyone else seeing it...it was the fact SHE could see it and the fact SHE knew it was there, on herself...she was embarrassed still. Alexander cleared his throat, adverting his eyes and chewed lightly on his inner cheek for a mere few seconds of regret fulness before he simply told her. '' I think I'm gonna get some rest..'' he simply informed her; after all, he was exha...usted and it was hardly surprising . He gently let his hand rub at the back of his neck, as he soon spoke towards her once again. '' Should I be prepared to find you gone again when i wake? '' He asked curiously; his question merely based upon the last time he had fallen asleep..he had woken to find a waiter in the room giving him breakfast which he didn't end up eating and she was out, venturing over Venice.

After he had commented about the wine stain she pulled the vision with her free hand tighter to her - trying harder to make sure the stain was covered. Because he had made a comment about it she merely started at him in a particularly dissatisfied manner, telling him without words that he shouldn't have mentioned it and it was clearly obvious what a stare she actually looked. That prompted to check her tied hair, which too was a state, causing her great discomfort. Slowly,clearing her throat she stood up, placing the wine down and still holding the vision over her looking even more ridiculous she walked to a mirrored dressing table where she picked on of the immaculate hair brushes and un-tying her disarrayed hair she allowed it to flow, in it's long silken beauty down her shoulders, brushing at it bemused.

Alexander just watched her for a few mere seconds as she had begun tidying herself once again, he knew she wasn't prepared to answer any of his questionable words but now was far to distracted and concentrating upon making herself look presentable...even if it were 1:28am. It seemed time, when no one was around but the two of them did matter to her...she had to look presentable and approved at seemingly /all/ times. '' Right..'' He simply murmured to himself, before he allowed himself to exit the room, wandering into the bedroom, as he was rubbing at his face slightly with his hands as though waking himself up enough so he was able to get ready for bed. He soon let his hands drop to his sides, wandering into the bathroom as he frowned lightly at his face in the mirror; indeed it wasn't his face, it wasn't any of his face...the only things which remained to show it was him was his personality, mannerisms, oddness, uniqueness as well as is body and his eyes. They were what remained. The shape and detail of his face however had changed completely. He seemed to look at his face with a questionable look, at times he regretted having his face changed...but after a while of just staring at himself he learned to convince himself he didn't care. Or at least he tried to convince himself.

Elise continued to tidy her hair, obsessed that it wasn't good enough when it truly couldn't have been any better if she had spent hours on it. She sighed trying to make it better but her hair remained as it was in a long waved manner quite disobediently. She tapped her foot annoyed at it until minutes later she gave it up and placed the brush down. Only then did she look around and see Alexander gone, probably to bed. That didn't mean though that she wasn't intent on tidying her face too. She needed her make-up bag which she had left in the bathroom so with a sigh she lifted her hair away from her face, stood up putting the cushion back in it's rightful place and went to get it.

Alexander simply stood there for a few more minutes until he learned and managed to turn himself away, only to frown and curse lightly under his breath when his elbow hit upon the sinks edge, most probably causing shivers and an electrical kinda feeling to his 'funny' bone as it was well known by. He held his elbow with his opposite h...and before he dragged himself out the bathroom and simply sat himself lazily down on the edge of the bed. To be honest, if anything, he couldn't even be bothered to move. Couldn't be bothered to change, couldn't be bothered to even lay down...he was now regretting joking about laying on the bench in the courtyard and falling asleep there because he knew if he had to he easily would have - but then again, these thoughts were only caused by his tiredness. He soon let his darkened eyes look around seeing Elise enter the room, her hair somewhat immaculate...but the look on her face he could tell she wasn't pleased with something. He didn't understand what she was displeased with. Although he was starting to think she had a bit of OCD...obsessive compulsive disorder, to his belief...a woman didn't usually go through this much at this time in the morning...well...no women in his previous relationships he knew except her

Elise walked across the room giving a brief nod to Alexander and a small, quietly exhausted "sleep well" before she walked into the bathroom - pulling from the floor a bag of assorted make-up and one by one taking the ones she needed to tidy herself. Looking in the mirror again she fiddled with her hair hoping it would sit right but it didn't. She sighed, trying to hurry so she could get the bright light of the bathroom from Alexander's face but to her these things took time for perfection and in daylight hours she had remembered herself often spending several hours trying to perfect herself.

Alexander raised his eyebrow lightly as she had come into the room and grabbed a bag he could see that was containing all her make-ups she needed. She was doing her make-up? At this sort of time? To him it seemed insane, but to her she probably thought it was only right. He would have said something to her if he knew she wouldn't ignore... him, and she would probably get even more upset that he didn't understand her ways...she was complex, difficult and complicated. Truthfully he knew this was only another part of her schedule, and he could only hope that he'd wake up before her..maybe if he did he'd see her differently...looking...natural if that was the right word. With bed swept hair, and so forth...although he knew that would have a very rare occasion which probably would NEVER happen. He seemed to take a silent exhaled sigh before simply letting himself remove his waistcoat and place it on the floor carelessly, removing his shoes from his feet and his socks, before letting himself carelessly lay on his back on the bed; he didn't care he was half dressed. He was exhausted, and allowed his arm to drape over his eyes as though to let himself become oblivious to everything else; he needed rest. And so within a few minutes, he was asleep..silent and peaceful with the only risen and falling of his shirted chest to show he was still alive. It was surprising if he would sleep the entire rest of the night...with her awake still - he wouldn't be surprised if he were awoken by her.

Within minutes Elise heard his breathing ease and as she turned she saw him lay, quite comfortably on his back in a deep sleep. He wouldn't have awoken no matter what she did by the looks of it, so Elise continued her make-up for twenty minutes or so oblivious to his quiet sleep. She was tired too, almost to the point she could have collapsed. It had been a busy day so she tiptoed quietly across the room and into the other room, pulling from the wardrobe one of her nightgowns and replaced her dress with it. She smiled to herself, her hair to her a little messy but her dress no longer ruining her appearance and make-up clear of the earlier tears again. She looked at the sofa, which would have normally been so comfortable she would have loved it but the nights air was cold and the spare blanket in the wardrobe she wished to give to Alexander since he hadn't even allowed himself the sanctity of pulling the covers above him before he slept. She placed her dress draped over a chair and took the blanket to him, still sleeping silently, covering him with it he didn't move an inch. She watched him a moment perching upon the side of his bed as her thoughts wandered freely. The sofa really was going to be cold.. And she would definitely be up before Alex, she always was.. So without him knowing and the intention to get up extra early to make sure he wasn't before her she gently and silently covered herself too with the blanket and lay beside him to rest. Soon she fell into a deep sleep.

Alexander almost sensed her laying beside him, his body shifted ever so slightly within his deepened sleep, being careful not to bring the cover of her nor of himself, as he seemed to have laid a little closer to her than before as though stealing her warmth or merely just wanting to be closer to the woman who he loved dearly. He slept for minutes, hours in fact, he would be getting mere sleep and it was always a problem with Alexander to know when he would wake up..he would either wake up really early or really late, since before he had woken up around the time of Lunch which wasn't at all surprising...men always did seem to sleep more than women. Even if he was busier. Although, he knew he wouldn't be going very far in the morning..not with his injuries and so forth to his back; he had to rest. After all, he made himself in even more pain earlier by running after her, which caused his back to feel utter throbbing pains from his sharp and careless movements. Nonetheless, he laid comfortably on the rather large bed with Elise, who he had not known was there but his sleeping body could almost sense it absent-mindedly by the extra warmth beside him as well as the cover that had been draped over him to keep him warm, after all, the night was cold..freezing in fact.

A couple of slow shivers after he had arose her hands stretched out and took hold of his pillow - cuddling it to herself in a content manner still in sleep. Gently pressing her head to it as if it were a living being. She muttered several words quietly, not quite loud enough to hear and her voice somewhat drained from sleep, not in any particularly impressive language as such she generally would try to impress with but in a normal drone much alike the female version of himself.

Soon enough he found himself to be awoken by his body processing the idea that he needed to wake up, he'd had enough sleep according to his body as he soon found his eyes opening tiredly, his sight adjusting to the light which crawled into the room. He didn't seem to not acknowledge the fact she was beside him until he turned his head ...slightly seeing her beside him, her hair slightly messy from sleep and it was the only time he had EVER seen her in this state. And to be honest he liked seeing it. He smiled to himself obviously by the fact he saw her beside him, he seemed to be careful on moving slightly as not to disturb or wake her, as he moved slightly closer to her as he laid beside her, he just seemed to watch her sleep for a moment before averting his eyes looking up at the ceiling, and the clock beside the bed. Eleven. He was surprised he was awake before her to be honest.

About the hour of eleven Elise was still sleeping. Her normal, undisturbed schedule of waking at 8 and being dressed and down to a local bar where she could perhaps get a croissant and tea as she liked it had been disturbed by something. Her sleep was shallow and too much movement could have awoken her but still she remained in this unusual drowsy manner for the entire morning she slept on. Her plans of ordering breakfast for Alexander and leaving to explore the city had been completely sent into disarray by her sleep which she would later regret fully. If she had been able to wake she would have and got up, save herself the humiliation of explaining her long lazy sleep but alike Alexander she too was tired. Elise slept on, not moving an inch or awakening until as if the gaze had somehow disturbed her a long yawn came from her lips followed by a sigh. One of her arms stretched up through the air and the fingers of her palm moved gently, before slowly she turned onto her side to face him - still in sleep her face not changed by sarcasm, happiness, sadness or humiliation. She was just Elise, for who she truly was and small smile enlightened her face upon turning over and placing her hand back to her side where it belonged.

Alexander allowed himself to glance around at her seeing her holding to the pillow as though it were a teddy or a human being; he smiled to himself, for once he was up before her and were able to see what she looked like when she had just woken up and like he thought - she looked beautiful. He allowed himself to avert his eyes strolling over silently to exit the bedroom as he entered the main hotel room where the sofas, and so forth were, the day was quite sunny but the sky was grey was clouds with only various Sun rays running through the clouds indeed he wouldn't be surprised if it rained for once.

Elise slept on, not moving an inch or awakening until as if the gaze had somehow disturbed her a long yawn came from her lips followed by a sigh. One of her arms stretched up through the air and the fingers of her palm moved gently, before slowly she turned onto her side to face him - still in sleep her face not changed by sarcasm, happiness, sadness or humiliation. She was just Elise, for who she truly was and small smile enlightened her face upon turning over and placing her hand back to her side where it belonged.

Alexander was standing in his creased shirt and trousers which he hadn't bothered to change The night before due to his exhaustion of lack of sleep and now, he found himself simply pulling the curtain aside to look out the glass door which lead to the balcony, seeing few people walking around due to the weather but nonetheless there were those few people who seemed to not be bothered by it...or making their way home. However, he soon heard the bedroom door open he had recently closed providing the opening and exposing a just awoken Elise. To him, she looked how a woman should look when just woken up - hair slightly messy, and of course slight panda eyes from the make-up she had put on before she went to bed. He wondered for few seconds how to react; should he look away as though he had not seen her? Should he say something? Instead, it seemed he did not care if she insulted, ignored, or simply gave him sarcasm of disagreeing with him at that moment as he simply said in the same opinion as always which he did truthfully still believe. '' Even more beautiful in mornings.'' He said, no hint of sarcasm or joking in his tone. He truthfully meant it, however he knew he shouldn't look at her too long in this natural state, she was sensitive after all on appearance even if he thought she still looked immaculate even If she did look like this. Elise rubbed her still tired eyes, hearing a vague voice she thought must have been a waiter that she had ordered for Alexander who was probably, as she thought half way across the globe on an aeroplane. She slumped down on the sofa and too...k her bag slumped also across a chair ahead of her. Alike she had done for Alexander she pulled a different tube of pills and took one, a bitter expression on her face. Laying herself across the sofa with hardly a care in the world she realised she had a headache. Elise wasn't quite used to staying up that late when he wasn't there and so she assumed it was most likely that.

It was minutes later that Elise, with a soft sigh opened and rubbed at her tired eyes with a small shiver. She was still tired and quite grumpily as a reaction to the sunlight she sat up slowly, pushing the blanket aside. When she looked she searched her memories, awakening herself and remembered that Alexander were there, and as she looked at the clock it were very late indeed. Her heart sank.. Had he seen her with a ridiculous lack of make-up, panda eyes and tousled, messy hair? She hoped not. She really did hope not and that somehow - which she very much doubted he had awoke and arisen from bed without seeing her there. Started by the loss of him she assumed he would have ran off to some foreign land by now and at that her mood worsened. Quickly she flung herself out of bed into a standing position and flung the door to the next room open - still looking what she would class as inappropriate.

Alexander watched her, she seemed to tired still to acknowledge the fact he was actually there and he gathered she must of thought his voice was someone else's. He seemed somewhat amused and grateful for this rare opportunity to find he could still look at her without her telling him to stop, insult him, or simply her get upset. Howe...ver, his eyes didn't pry on her for long, he turned his attention back outside where it to unfortunate weathering circumstances - was raining but it still didn't seem to bother him as he opened the glass doors which lead to the balcony allowing himself to step onto the balcony. Immediately the rain poured on him, not soaking him enough to make him a walking waterfall but enough to make him damp, it didn't bother him although he had a funny feeling if Elise begun to acknowledge things around her, she may say something about it. So with further ado, He strolled quietly back inside, looking at Elise who was sat upon the red sofa, looking quite pale from just awakening as well as what he had gathered she had - a headache. See more

Elise groaned as if the 'waiter' better known as Frank had disturbed her by allowing a cold gust of wind into the room. Even half asleep she tried to sort her hair with her fingers, a tangled mess before she realised she was too tired to do so. She saw the vague outline of a figure by the window and simply muttered quietly "tea this morning.. Please" blinking to clear her path of vision enough to check that it was in fact the waiter as she had assumed. She took a feeble sigh and groaned again, tucking her knees up to her side in a manner which proved how fold she was feeling. Looking at the vague shape she added "and close my door" before laying her head against the sofa waiting to awaken fully.

Frank seemed to be amused by the half awake Elise, he wondered if he should simply carry her back into bed and let her wake there or if he should just leave her be. He allowed himself to carefully close the door of the balcony, and soon enough as his head turned he saw the waiter walk in the hotel suite, wheeling along a trolley containing beverages for the morning, and already looking quite confused as by the time he entered Elise had said quietly ' close my door ' . Nonetheless he soon allowed himself to quietly walk over to the waiter simply informing him of what she had previously wanted and what Frank wanted as well, however he ordered a jug of water as well concluding of how he knew she may not be feeling to great today. After the waiter had placed down the orders, Alexander simply gave payment before closing the door behind the waiter and walking over to Elise, sitting on the edge of the end of the sofa watching her as she laid with her back facing him. '' Elise? Do you want to sleep more?'' He asked her gently, wondering if he should simply leave her be and order another tea for later or if she was willing to wake up fully in this state - which he gathered may take some time.

Elise turned to look at him in quiet contemplation of a voice she knew. She forced her ears to listen carefully and it was only then that she realised it was the voice of Alexander. It had probably been him opening the door too and his clearly American accent reminded her of her appearance. She stood, quite discusted that he wasn't co...mmenting on how awful she looked and stood so quickly from the surprise of him being there that she fell back down again. Damn, all had been true that not only had he seen her like this, which she promised herself she never would allow him but he had seen her lay beside him sleeping. Her head throbbed and she got up a little slower, yet still too quickly to stand and fell back for a second time. By this she claimed the strangeness that not only did her head ache but she was dizzy. Her determination to tidy herself got the best of her and she tried for a third time.

Alexander looked at her, before soon enough he found himself gently taking her arm loosely in his hand and gently pushing her down again so she sat. She didn't seem capable of standing, she seemed somewhat weak to her legs, she looked pale which caught his attention the most and he gathered she wasn't as well as she was yesterday. '' ...Just stay sitting, Elise. You can get up in a few minutes.'' He informed her, ordering her to stay sitting as it seemed she wasn't good enough or awake enough to stand he though if she stayed still for a little longer she could eventually manage to stand. '' Do you want your tea ? '' Alexander asked her, rubbing his tired eyes with his hand slightly before he stood himself up walking over to the tray the waiter had left behind withholding their orders.

Elise didn't reply for a moment. She felt awkward that she was so messy, which he apparently hadn't noticed. The fact that he was acting like he hadn't noticed soon put her at ease again and she immediately relaxed a little. She wanted to stand and go and tidy herself but she didn't dare in case her legs gave way again and she ended up looking like more of a fool so she simply sat debating what to do on the problem. Eventually she wiped her tired eyelids and watched him. "Yes." She nodded simply. "I would." Was it just her or was the room awfully cold? She wondered that thought and put it down to him opening the door for his liking of fresh air and the outdoors. Her senses more alert now she could hear the noise of heavy rain colliding with the glass doors and as she looked over she could see quite well that it was pouring down.

Elise didn't reply for a moment. She felt awkward that she was so messy, which he apparently hadn't noticed. The fact that he was acting like he hadn't noticed soon put her at ease again and she immediately relaxed a little. She wanted to stand and go and tidy herself but she didn't dare incase her legs gave way again and she ended up looking like more of a fool so she simply sat debating what to do on the problem. Eventually she wiped her tired eyelids and watched him. "Yes." She nodded simply. "I would." Was it just her or was the room awfully cold? She wondered that thought and put it down to him opening the door for his liking of fresh air and the outdoors. Her senses more alert now she could hear the noise of heavy rain colliding with the glass doors and as she looked over she could see quite well that it was pouring down.

"I'm not ill Frank." She stated almost immediately after he had commented that she would 'get better.' She wanted to look after him who was in fact in quite a state with his previously sore throat and his wounded back which probably the next day she would have to clean again and look over. Her voice was sharp and quick, showing she didn't need any help and was fine just the way she was. Her face frowned a moment then slowly eased into a calm expression, rubbing her forehead softly with her fingertips. She took the tea from him and sipped a little from its warm comfort. It tasted sweet and made her eyes awaken slightly, leaving a tingling in her throat.

At his words, still sipping tea her eyes turned to the balcony again where rain was pouring and a cold wind blew across the glass - hitting it violently. It was probably nearly even cold enough to snow but thank goodness it hadn't done so because if it had Elise would have felt even colder and probably more ill then she currently did. She hated feeling like this, so simply denied it and put her tea which she had been previously sipping from down. She stood up at an extremely slow pace - holding the sofa for support and begun to walk in a semi-conscious, dizzy manner to the wardrobe where she pulled an umbrella from. She had an idea. Perhaps if it were the warmth.. that were making her feel this way then the cold might reverse the effect. She stopped a moment, taking a breath then walked out onto the balcony - pushing back the sliding glass doors and putting her umbrella up outside. It was freeing cold and she were in none other than a thin silken night gown. Her body shivered rapidly, but still certain that this would help she held her stance against the rain.

Alexander watched a quite content Elise arise from the sofa, he made sure that if she fell he would be there to catch her or make sure she didn't harm herself as his hand hovered behind her back, as he watched her with his darkened fixated eyes as she was slowly, extremely slowly but cautiously arising. Indeed he knew she were ill. It... could be many a reason why, perhaps she had eaten something, drank something, perhaps it was because she went to bed a bit later than she should have done...or perhaps she had just come down with something unexplainable. Nonetheless, Frank made sure he would be keeping a eye on her to make sure she was okay and not doing anything...stupid...that would make her even more ill. He sat on the sofa, watching her as she exited the room only to go outside upon the balcony with an umbrella in nothing but her silken nightgown. '' Jesus..'' He suddenly said to himself arising from his seat and going over to the balcony of where she stood, he saw she was shivering rather violently and rapidly from the coldness of the temperature drop as well as the wind and rain ...encouraging such coldness. '' Elise, what are you doing? '' He said rather firmly, as he knew for a fact this was one of the things he concluded as ' stupid '. Reversing the effect surely wouldn't work in his opinion, indeed to him, she would just have to have bed rest...water...and eat well. Going outside with nothing but a nightgown on and holding an umbrella wasn't one of his ideas of, getting better.

Elise simply turned to look at him then back down at the water below and the occasional by-passer in a much less busy Venice then the previous day. No wonder with this cold. Although she was freezing she simply told herself that it wasn't actually that cold and it was probably because she was overheated.. and couldn't feel that she was overheated. She thought perhaps it was normal temperature and she was just a little hot - though in fact she felt the opposite. Of course she was being ridiculous but in her head it seemed only right to attempt something like this. She had no intentions of moving and despite his apparently startled reaction she continued to watch down below. "Fresh air." She replied, flashing a glance at his shocked face then leaning her arms over the bars for some support. The more she stood there however, the less she begun to feel the cold and more so a numbness and dizziness overcome her. She blinked in rapid succession, placing her feet firmly on the ground. It was at least better then the feeling of cold than anything else.

Alexander wanted to pull her back. He wanted to drag her back inside, although, he knew if he did such a thing or attempted such a thing she would probably push him off of her and insult him, by telling him he was a fool for thinking he was right. But truthfully, it was freezing, she was letting all the cold air come inside the suite ...and apart from that he knew she would become freezing..probably get a cold from it all, and get even more ill. '' Fresh air? '' He said his brow narrowing at her absurdity, he watched her, being cautious that she didn't fall over the edge due to how weak she somewhat seemed, concluding she even needed bars for balance and so forth..he knew he couldn't bare it if she harmed herself even more. '' Elise, it's freezing. It's raining. It's windy. And I'm cold. Your wearing a nightgown and you have bare feet.'' He told her, as he looked at her feet from a glance, indeed to him she seemed like a mad woman, and probably to everyone else who might glance up as well, but nonetheless he simply knew this was one of her other...probably unique and perhaps a little eccentric ideas. '' Will you come inside and we're just open a window? '' He said with an almost pleading tone, he sounded still a little tired, he sounded like he was pleading with her a little bit but wasn't pleading so much that he was prepared to get on his knees and beg her. He was just concerned.

Elise watched him, turning to him and rolling her eyes in an unconcerned manner. Now becoming a little oblivious to the cold as numb had taken over her. Her voice a little quaky and trying not to shiver she replied "Frank you worry too much." she smiled through pale lips. " If your getting cold go inside and shut the door behind you." she said, defeating the point of going inside. she stretched her back and rubbed her head again - rubbed her hands past each other to warm them and then folded her arms past each other, a cold mannerism in her voice and the way she stood.

Frank furrowed his brow lightly at her, He wanted to protest against her words but then again - she was right. But he was worrying for the right reasons, concluding that she was outside and WAS wearing barely anything warm. '' Elise...'' He simply muttered in a frown as though a warning tone, however he knew she wasn't going to pay hi...m any attention after all, she always did what she wanted. Cautiously he let himself walk back inside his eyes keeping to her as though in fear of her harming herself in some kinda way, if she even sneezed he'd probably drag her back inside. '' Fine...you...you stay out there...but if you feel even more ill. I warned you.'' Frank said, with a light frown once he had stepped back into the hotel suite closing the door lightly behind himself as he seemed to just stare at her. He had worried even more much since he had seen her have a knife to her throat - of course it wasn't the same as this but he was still concerned. '' I'm getting in the shower...be inside when I come back.'' He murmured.

Elise nodded, watching him walk into the bathroom she stood outside still, hoping dearly it would help. Of course it didn't and now she was fully awake she could feel the weakness in her legs as she stood, tapping her foot against the floor she knew that without the bars she would surely fall. After a couple of minutes she felt partic...ularly sick and decided to go inside of she could muster it. She would prove h wrong as she always did. Of course she wasn't sick. So determined she took slow steps inside. Only when she stood still, finding herselfincapable of walking any further did she take a deep gulp of fear asshe tried to focus her vision in front of her. When she was unable and her vision appeared a blur of dizzy shaped she blinked, only making it worse so she couldn't see. In a blind panic she dropped the umbrella and passed out over the balcony.

Alexander was in the shower for no more than 15 minutes. Indeed he would have stayed in longer if he could defeat that pain that hit the wound on his back as well as the worry that shivered through him due to his concerned state over Elise. She was ill. He knew that and although she wouldn't admit it, he knew she secretly knew it as ...well. Soon enough once out of the shower, dry, with trousers on and socks on his feet he attempted to put the bandage around himself, but failed at his weak attempt. He thought he could get Elise to do it...or maybe the fresh air hitting the skin would do it some good. Nonetheless he simply allowed himself to give up, walking into the main room. '' Elise I-'' He was interrupted. There he saw Elise, passed out to the balcony, his eyes widened worriedly dramatically as he quickly ran those few steps over to her, lifting her up in his arms blatantly not caring whether his back was killing him for these sharp movements as well as carrying her which was unexpected weight to his back, even though to him she was as light as a feather. '' I told you not to go outside. Rest I said. '' He murmured to the fainted body as he carried her placing her on the bed, wrapping the cover around her keeping her warm and comfortable, as his hand gently rested to feel the temperature of her forehead before he wandered over to get a glass and the jug of water he had previously got given by the waiter.

She lay quietly and still, not moving and seemingly not noticing any of her surroundings. She was quite unaware of her high almost feverishly high temperature which had put her in this state And her eyes lay closed in a sleepy manner of exhaustion. If she were awake she would have been aware of her painful head and overheating. Her skin was icy cold and pale in most areas, and yet a cold sweat lay upon her neck and forehead from having a high internal temperature.

Frank soon carried the glass of water over to her unaware and sleeping form, he rested the glass on the bedside table. It seemed she had come down with a fever. She was cold but hot in other areas, he just looked at her unaware form for the moment before he arose to the bathroom, grabbing a wet cold rag to hold upon her heated forehead... as though to cool her down a little. He was thankful he didn't consider leaving for he knew if he did there would be no one to look after her in this state; he made sure the covers were snug around her, she needed to stay in bed and get rest like He had earlier said. He allowed himself to gently pick up the glass of water, and as though feeding a small child or baby, he poured a small amount of water in her mouth so she would automatically swallow it down even if she wasn't awake, before he put the glass back down again, sitting on the edge of the bed.

Elise's eyes rested shut and tired until he poured a small amount of water into her mouth. The sensation of something cold and wet hitting the back of her throat awoke her in a heated coughing fit. Her eyes flung open and she sat up gulping it down she felt the sore of her head ache and lay flat again with barely no energy to move. Seeing him there and her upon the bed her eyes turned wide and shocked - searching the room for familiar objects which she in turn found and relaxed a little. Her coughing calmed and she was left panting, watching his face in a fearful manner.

Alexander soon watched her go into a coughing fit slightly before calming down and managing to be at rest. For certain he could tell she was to weak to even sit up for even a few seconds, as he looked at her seeing her panting trying to capture her breath at ease once again. '' I told you to rest.'' Alexander suddenly said in a remind...er to her. It was probably something she wasn't expecting to hear, most people in his position would assure, comfort and relax the person but Frank was reminding her that he only was thinking the best for her -she just chose to ignore him. He let himself rise and stand looking down at her as she was on the bed as he spoke gently to her; he was trying to look after her, calm and care for her. He knew even in this state she may not obey his orders as he soon basically begged her however he knew if she refused he'd tie her to the bed. '' Please, Elise...do one thing for me and just stay in bed and rest. You scared me to nearly death, I thought you weren't going to wake up.'' Alexander informed truthfully, as He soon repeated. '' Just stay in bed, today.''

She looked up at him and stopped coughing. She debated sitting up but for once she didn't even have the strength too. Her mouth opened to talk to him but no words came out. Rubbing her throat she tried again, then looked at his back which was still sore and his wounds showing open. "Do you.. want me to wrap that for you?" She said, looking at him with no other words to express her disappointment in not being able to look after him. Her mouth frowned and she looked around to see if the bandage was anywhere near her - unfortunately it wasn't. She would have to walk to get it.

Alexander knew his back was aching, becoming sore, probably red from the showers warm water which had had a pretty bad effect to the wound only making the soreness become increasingly worse by the pressure the water hit to his skin as well as the temperature of the water. He looked at her quite surprised she offered to wrap his back for him with the bandage, he opened his mouth as though to accept her question but nonetheless, after contemplating it...he knew if she couldn't walk or even sit up long enough from the weakness she couldn't wrap his back properly. So with a gentle gesture of thankfulness creeping to his lips he shook his head and spoke, regrettably but rightfully. '' No, No..'' He informed her, his hand arising and gently rubbing at a bit of his back which was slightly itchy and slightly sore. '' I'll do it myself. It'll be...easy.' He murmured somewhat relcutantly, he knew when he last tried to do it his attempt failed completely but nonetheless he'd try and try again, even if he did hate and get easily frustrated when he couldn't do things the first time he tried. Ho...wever, he wasn't prepared to allow Elise to care for him...not in this state. He'd be fine. Or that was what he believed as he soon enough grabbed the bandage from the other side of the room, soon to be sitting on the edge of the end of the bed as he seemed to concentrate on the length of the bandages.

Elise watched him, sorrowful that she was not able to help him.. though she would have tried. It seemed as if there roles had been somewhat reversed and she was in the bed instead of him who too should have been resting. She pulled the blankets tightly around herself who was shivering and regrettably lay back down. She thought it would be difficult to him but decided against her own will to do exactly what he had said and with a sigh and small coughing she reached out and shakily attempted to grasp the cup of water.

Alexander sat, as he was attempting in concentration to wrap the bandage around himself. His attempt wasn't too bad...but it wasn't too good either. It was around tight in some places but loose in others but nonetheless at least it was protecting some of it...even though it did look like it would come off at any second. It didn't both...er him though, as he found himself awkwardly reaching around his back and tying the few strands of bandage to tighten and keep it to his body. His gaze however soon averted to Elise who was shakily trying to reach out and grab the cup of water, as he soon finished what he was doing, moving up the bed to find himself sitting closer to her but on the edge however, as he grabbed the glass and gently gave it to her, nonetheless his hands hovering around hers, not touching but making sure she wasn't going to drop the glass and spill it all over herself. See more '' You know, Elise Ward isn't supposed to get ill.'' He said rather amusingly, as though she was supposed to be immune to EVERYTHING. Which was indeed quite impossible but nevertheless, it only showed how he never had seen her in this state...of course he'd seen her with a cough or a cold, but never so weak as this. It was a shock to him undoubtedly.

Elise smiled gently, sipping her water - until Frank commented that she was never supposed to get ill. A harsh frown etched across the corners of her lips looking quite unamused. "I'm not ill!" She said, rolling her eyes and feeling weak. She growled slightly at him in a bemused way then moaned softly at the pain her head was in. "I thought you were supposed to understand mathematics to such an extent you would have been able to predict through sums what was about to occur." She continued frowning and put the water down, crossing her arms. She slowly tried to crawl up from her laying position into a seating one, so she could stand - walk and eventually bring her make up to herself. Unfortunately she failed.

Frank looked amused as she told him she apparently wasn't ill, which undoubtedly he didn't believe due to how she was in state of health, and although he knew she knew it too, she was in denial. He chuckled gently amused by her words of mathematics as he smiled towards her gently and spoke as he rubbed the back of his neck with his palm, one of his habits. '' Oh, I should apologize then. I guess it's my fault.'' He said amused as he seemed to smirk gently, seeing she was unamused by the whole situation of him telling her she was ill. As soon enough he raised his eyebrow at her trying to, from what he was guessing, get into a seating position '' What do you want now? You only have to ask me and I'll get it.'' He told her, he knew she liked to be independent and do things herself, but to him this was utterly insane. She needed to rest. Not move. And if she did attempt to move again, he'd simply probably push her back down again. '' And you are ill. If you can't sit up, your ill.'' He said almost challengingly, although he never meant for his words to come out so challengingly, he was just stating a fact of obviousness.

Elise's frown grew deeper as she heard his voice. It sounded like a sudden challenge to her and she couldn't deny a challenge. Never would she deny a challenge. "And I'm.." she sneezed quietly then continued "I said I'm not ill." Her face looked strained in somewhat pain of trying to sit up but eventually she managed in great pain to lean up against the back of the wooden bed frame panting with exhaustion after having moved this little bit. Her face turned again into a satisfied, triumphant smile – looking at him with contentedness.

Frank watched her as she had somewhat thought his words were a challenge and with what seemed to be great concentration and great pain she managed to somewhat sit up, leaning against the back of the wooden bed frame, panting heavily with breathlessness of complete exhaustion after a somewhat easy task as most would say. She was ill. But it seemed Alexander knew he wasn't going to be able to look after her if he continued to say she was ill. '' Well done. '' He said an amused expression on his face at her triumphant and the fact she had thought he was challenging him as he soon spoke with a gentle smirk. '' So, since your not ill...I guess you can get whatever you wanted yourself...right? '' Of course, he knew it was slightly...cruel to ask her that, he knew he would end up putting her back into bed and she would most certainly just fall down, if she got this weak at trying to sit up - she certainly couldn't walk. But nonetheless, Alexander believed she was trying to convince him she didn't need his help, after all...she was independent. Even though in this situation, she probably needed his help more than anything.

Elise nodded, swinging her legs freely along the side of the bed and to the floor. She used her arms to lift herself from the bed and turned around to face the bed, supporting herself with her hands heavily, onto the bed. She walked along the bed, holding onto it looking rather stupid and idiotic as she did so. She paused a moment, struggling to control the moment of her legs supporting herself then her eyes went blurry again vision went partially dark and she had to stop. She stood there breathing heavily, trying to hold herself up and not wanting him to see that she was clearly weak, when her vision was partially see able she walked looking drunken across the room speedily trying to be convincing before her face plunged into the wall and she fell back.

Alexander watched her with a light frown creasing across the skin of his brow, she was panting heavily and he could see her arms shaking slightly as where she tried to support herself yet nevertheless soon enough as he watched her walking across the room, or at least attempting he saw her fall onto her back, as he immediately widened ...his eyes quickly kneeling beside her as he spoke in a concerned tone once again. '' See? Will you believe me now? Or at least pretend to believe that your ill? '' He said, as he gently put arms around her, as to help and steady her to stand, he wasn't going to carry her, he knew she would want to be independent in some sort of way but nonetheless he was still going to help her, and allow her to lean on him if she needed to, due to how weak she was as he gently asked her as his darkened eyes were checking her forehead to see if she had any bruising by the rather brutal falling over. '' What did you want to get? Your makeup? Is that what you want? ''

Elise leant her arms across his strong shoulders and tried again to walk, nodding at him sadly. She was ill, and she couldn't make it to the bathroom to get her make up so she simply used her senses to - with his help walk back to the bed where she sat in quiet comfort, leaning again against the wooden bedframe with not a clue what was wrong with her. She sat with her eyes closed a moment, then opened them again because her head was hurting and rested her feet up against the bed too - pulling the blanket to her and cuddling inside it to warm herself.

Frank helped her back to bed, once he was certain she was safetly sitting on the bed he allowed himself to do what she couldn't do. Get her makeup from the bathroom. He knew she was ill, and he hadn't a clue what was wrong with her but he knew if she wasn't improving by tomorrow he'd fetch a doctor...or at least try, after all, his It...alian was VERY poor. But he'd try nevertheless. He wandered into the bathroom, retrieving her makeup as he carried the bag to her and soon rested it on her covered lap, that was covered with the beds quilt as he sat on the edge of the bed speaking to her. '' I still can't believe you want to put makeup on.'' He said in disbelief, causing him to smile gently at her as he soon cleared his throat. '' Do you want anything? Water? Food? Tea? '' He asked, indeed it seemed their roles had changed completely. He was supposed to be in bed resting with her looking after him, but nonetheless it was her in bed with him looking after her. He knew he could still, go out as planned before when she told him he couldn't leave..but nevertheless, he didn't want to go anywhere. He needed to look after her. And today, that was his plan.

This wasn't the plan at all. Elise wasn't supposed to wake up after him, he wasn't supposed to see her all untidy and messy and she wasn't supposed to be ill. None the less even if she had wanted to move she couldn't. She took the make up bag from him feebly and then begun to wipe the old off with a me up wipe leaving her face somewhat tidier. "Because in England Frank, people like to look presentable." She said, tutting. "And I am British am I not?" Her voice trailed off and she wiped her warm forehead with the back of her palm looking for other items she would need to make herself look 'presentable' as she put it. Next she pulled a brush from it and begun to toy with her bed swept hair as untidy as it was to make it too, alike her face presentable.

Indeed Alexander couldn't help but smile in amusement as he listened to her words his eyes watching her as she was wiping the old makeup off her face with a somewhat makeup wipe. '' Ah, I see. That is surprising.'' He said; even though they were both English, both from England even if he did have the unfortunate voice chip in his th...roat which could say differently, they were opposites. Alexander didn't care what he looked like when he was ill, he was ill, or when he was about to go to sleep. Unless he was going out or someone was coming to his home, then he wouldn't care what he looked like but nevertheless he soon cleared his throat. '' Well, I guess I was rubbish at being English. Thank goodness I'm American.'' Alexander said as he soon allowed himself to stand up and walk over to the desk in the room, as he looked through the draws which held paper and stationary and so forth, as he seemed to soon simply close the door, mere curiosity was getting the best of him as he strolled over to the wardrobe putting a clean shirt on himself carefully as he looked over at her. '' You still looked beautiful without makeup, even if you wont believe me.''See more

Elise gave a small smile at his last comment then begun tidying her eyes with mascara which she could barely hold still. On several occasions her mascara caused her to get it in her eyes and squint or get it on her face, in which case she would rub it gently with a make up wipe. After getting it in her eyes six times she placed the mascara with its lid on back in the case to take a break from her failed attempts. Of course she wasn't going to leave her face 'in that state' which was worse then when she had panda eyes in her opinion but she couldn't hold the brush steady any more so she simply watched him, wondering what plans he had for the rest of the day. "What plans do you have for Today Frank?" She asked, wondering if while she was unable to follow him he may jet off to Paris or go and get revenge on those who had hurt him but even if he did she knew very well she would try to her full potential to stop him.

'' Plans? '' He said as though having just fully acknowledged her words, his eyes looking to her as he was letting his fingers blindly do up the buttons of his shirt. He thought about telling her that he was planning on going to go get revenge on the men who hurt him. '' I might..'' He paused for the moment, should he tell her? After... all, he hadn't decided fully...but either way he was convinced in his stubborn ways he would get revenge. '' I'm going to go and...Er...go give those men what they deserve after bloody wounding my back.'' He said with a frown, as he finished doing up his shirt , his eyes looking at the buttons to check he'd done it right before looking back at her. '' Once you go to sleep.''

Elise knew very well she wasn't going to let him escape her grasps yet again. "I'm not tired Frank. I shall not sleep." A small smile curved the edges of her lips. "You can make me lay here unable to do any other, but you cannot make me sleep." She said quite happily that he had no way of it. She looked at the water and decided not to drink any more, just in case he had put anything in it.. which was rather likely. If he had though she would be asleep now, which she undoubtedly wasn't and was quite pleased about. If she had to stumble across the floor and drag him back to the room she still wouldn't have let him follow those men, much to his displeasure.

Alexander was more than frustrated as she told him she wasn't going to sleep. Which meant she was trying to get her way to make him stay instead of go searching for danger of revenge. '' Yeah...I guess I can't make you sleep, but i can still go...as was intended,'' Frank told her as he wandered over to the wardrobe removing his coat from it, indeed it seemed he was determined and convinced he was going to go and get revenge on the men who harmed him, However...in the back of his head he knew Elise wasn't going to let him, since she knew he would return with more than a scratch on his body. '' You stay in bed and rest. I'll go. And I'll be back before you know it.'' He said with a slight encouraging smirk on his face, however, he knew she wouldn't allow him to go..no matter what he said to her.

"Alright." She nodded to him, steadily sitting up again before standing - which she managed after some time, only to reach her hands out to her wardrobe, next to the bed and put her coat on too. She smiled lightly at him - assuring him that she did, in fact intend on going with him, or in this case when he would tell her no - upon following him in a somewhat very difficult state of affairs, since she could barely sit - never mind stand.. even more so never mind walking. That was going to prove difficult but she would make sure that some how she did actually manage it.

Frank rested his hand on his head, as she had gotten up awkwardly and uncomfortably and put her coat on smiling at him. He frowned across his brow groaning lightly at her winning once again, undoubtedly he didn't want her coming with him. She was unwell and ill. '' Elise...get back into bed, your ill. '' He told her; he knew He could easily get away from her, he knew by him running he'd be faster especially in her weak state since she could barely walk...but knowing he couldn't do that to her since he had too look after her. '' Will you /please/ go back to bed?'' He said emphasising the word ' please ' to her as he was nearly begging her.

Elise looked at him and stood up, ignoring his comment she planted her hands upon the bed and lifted herself up. She had to try several times and was finding it reasonably difficult - increasingly difficult then before she had to manage to get her umbrella before she could go anywhere. Unfortunately she wasn't sure she could so she replied "Frank will you get my umbrella?" watching him she wondered how on earth she was going to make it all the way to his boat and even If she did perhaps make it there without collapsing - highly unlikely at best, would they even be able to find the man?

Alexander frowned at her, if she was incapable of getting her umbrella she was surely incapable of going outside to find the man with him. '' Elise,'' He begun as he picked up the umbrella she had recently dropped, allowing himself to gently pass the umbrella to her as he looked at her with his darkened eyes. He knew perhaps she would... backfire this at him, and maybe they wouldn't even end up going but nonetheless he could at least try to talk about what she didn't like to talk about - simply because she liked to keep her feelings to herself, to her heart. '' If you love me...even a little bit, your go back to bed and stay there.'' Frank said giving her the umbrella, it was a daring thing to say. But he didn't want her coming, she was already weak just getting up...how could she go to his boat and find the man with him?

Alexander knew he was doomed when he had to look at those lonesome eyes of hers as well as he had to feel her fingers stroke his cheekbone gently. He was doomed. He had to give in. He hated that. '' I just...I want...'' He paused his eyes averting looking at the ground as he bit his inner cheek lightly. He could either take her with ...him and unfortunately be distracted by her entirely just because he was so concerned over her health, or stay in the hotel suite where she would be resting and he'd be safe for her satisfaction. '' Your not going to let me go without you, and your not going to sleep without me here are you? '' He said with a light-hearted frown on his brow, before he said rather truthfully but nonetheless his expression quite innocently childish. '' You always win.''

Elise smiled quite contemplated by his reaction. She laughed a little at his response but did not reply. Obviously her constant practice at the art of conversation, language and drama in acting as not being involved with the 'tourist maths teacher' Frank Tupelo had clearly payed off. She had became almost impossible now to argue with ...and with all the spoiling of presents and constant attention of Alex had made her so she was never actually angry or in contented even if she acted in that way. She was just Elise and Elise was perfect at persuading in a seemingly harmless way to others what and when she wanted something doing and what would be happening. If she hadn't she would have actually felt displeased.. but not so much as she would have appeared - though this time she was generally unhappy on the inside that he was going to leave and 'sort out' people she didn't even know while she lay there useless.

Elise smiled quite contemplated by his reaction. She laughed a little at his response but did not reply. Obviously her constant practice at the art of conversation, language and drama in acting as not being involved with the 'tourist maths teacher' Frank Tupelo had clearly payed off. She had became almost impossible now to argue with ...and with all the spoiling of presents and constant attention of Alex had made her so she was never actually angry or in contented even if she acted in that way. She was just Elise and Elise was perfect at persuading in a seemingly harmless way to others what and when she wanted something doing and what would be happening. If she hadn't she would have actually felt displeased.. but not so much as she would have appeared - though this time she was generally unhappy on the inside that he was going to leave and 'sort out' people she didn't even know while she lay there useless.

It was to be a known fact the Alexander or Frank Tupelo, the name he had gone by for two years now, was easily persuaded and controlled by Elise. As much as he tried to get his own way in particular matters, she always came to the conclusion of her winning and him becoming the loser once again, nonetheless, he didn't care much after some time. Of course he'd be frustrated he couldn't do what he was eager to do but he'd forget it soon enough, Elise always got her way. That was a fact. '' Does this mean you want me to stay here? '' He asked in a slight innocent daze; he knew whatever answer she gave him even if it were ' yes ' he wouldn't care less. He was completely relaxed and completely lead by Elise at this moment in time, he felt guilty by those eyes of here acting as though he had hurt her so much she could crumble at any second and disappear, as well as her smile from previous laughter which almost hypnotised him. It seemed whatever answer she gave he would give in for today and try another time...although The next time even he knew they'd be in this same position. Persuaded and in a content daze of listening to an almost ' master ' if that was the right word to use in such context.

"What I meant was.." She watched his eyes follow her small moments and laughed inside her mind to think that perhaps she could have been a hypnotist. She need not have said anything at all and she was sure he would stay so she just said the first thing that came to her head carelessly which was "...I just thought it would be difficult.. to get food and water and all." She finished, pulling a slight pet lip at him innocently and quite sure that she had him in her fingertips. Just because she wanted to make sure she added "and maybe you could just.." She shrugged lightly "Rest too.. and then we'd both get better. Not that I'm ill. Of course." She slid beneath the covers as she said that - still freezing cold and trying to warm up she really didn't have the energy to go chasing him.

Frank had given in. It looked like he wasn't going anywhere today but looking after Elise and resting with her. He looked at her before averting his eyes and glancing at the door. He thought about running, apologising to her and running to do his deed...but even Frank knew he wasn't that sort of a man. He was a gentlemen. '' Fine, we...'re rest...even though your not ill...your just...tired.'' He said with a gentle smile, he knew she was in denial of being ill so he simply went along with what she said, carefully removing his coat from his form before he sat beside her on the bed, letting her slide beneath the covers as he sat simply on-top of them. Even Alexander knew she had him wrapped around her little finger, she could say something and he'd do it immediately without hesitance. He'd do anything for Elise, although, right now his attention was mainly on making her better...even if he needed to be resting himself. ''How do you feel?'' He asked; of course he couldn't tell, he could only know her temperature although he nay think she felt hot and she may say she feels cold. That was the problem with her apparent fever. It didn't have a proper antidote just had bed rest to get better.

Elise looked more content, perhaps much happier as he sat - taking off his coat. He could have just ran in which case she would have crawled after him in some strange manner and found some way to catch up to him or he could have simply just said no but he didn't. It gave her a much more relaxed feeling, knowing that he wouldn't have to be chased half way around Venice on a different boat that she would probably be unable to control and end up crashing or some strange story like that. She had a full intention however, of staying awake because it was half way through the day and she had been sleeping all night and all morning - which of course she never did because it made her feel lazy and as if she had missed something, which generally if she woke up at that time she would have. Because he rewarded her by staying she rewarded him in turn with how she felt. "Cold actually." She said, her head rested against the soft pillow. "Rather freezing to be perfectly honest and dizzy." She squinted her eyes, trying to regain consciousness of the dizziness and control it but for sure it wasn't working "and I have a headache." She finished, not mentioning the uncontrollable weakness she felt when she stood from the bed - but if she could avoid it she wouldn't be doing that again.

Frank simply let himself allow his eyes to settle upon Elise as she was thankfully getting comfortable within the bed, simply resting her head upon the pillow which to his perhaps strange viewings gave him satisfaction - satisfaction because she had at least done something which would give her little rest within her sickness. He didn'...t even care whether she just sat there, or lay there awake, as long as she wasn't moving around too much or even attempting to move around, he was satisfied and glad that perhaps this was get her to get a little better. However, he wouldn't mention the phrase ' your ill ' or 'your sick' it seemed she disliked it, a lot. After all, she never got sick - always fine in her seemingly opinion. Alexander seemed to furrow his brow slightly forward as she informed him of how she felt at this particular moment in time. Freezing and dizzy...with a headache. It wasn't the greatest of combinations to have. He simply allowed his warm hand,compared to her skin, to touch her forehead lightly and gently, not for long just to feel whether she was freezing on the outside as well before he withdrew his hand again . '' I think you should just stay in bed, don't move too much or you...r make your dizziness even worse.'' He said with a light frown as he soon sat with his back resting against the wooden bed frame as he sat beside her laying form which comfortably rested a head upon the contentedness of the pillow. ''At least your not missing anything today.'' He said, referring to how they didn't have plans. His plans were cancelled and there was nothing else to do anyway..after all, the weather basically limited them after all, it was raining terribly.

Elise lay back, contenting herself with rubbing her arms against each other to prevent their shivers. She hoped it would all stop soon so she could go out and explore Venice as she loved too. Perhaps get a croissant and tea at a nearby café and later watch the sun go down from some bar or restaurant She didn't like being inside just... as he didn't and she was quite aware that he knew too, they both knew that she was ill. Though he was probably sure what with - she wasn't. Her head pounded and though her face contorted in thoughts, trying to figure out what was wrong her head remained blank so she continued to do what he said and just lay there, her thought tunnel narrowed to only several thoughts that she would remember and inquisitive to ask him what was wrong but she didn't because that would only make him know for sure that she was ill - and that would be her defeated.

Alexander knew she was ill and by her symptoms he could only guess she had come down with the unfortunate sickness with was influenza...or in other words, the flu. He knew if she did have the flu she wouldn't be moving anywhere for a few days...which also meant he wouldn't be going anywhere either concluding he was looking after her, and he would look after her. '' Maybe you should have some water.'' Alexander suggested to her, as he allowed himself to slowly get off the bed and stand up, being careful to get off slowly due to he didn't want any of his own sharp movements to make her feel any worse than she seemingly did.

Elise watched his rise from the bed and automatically presumed that he was in fact, going to leave after all. Her eyes grew wider, somewhat curiously watching him she leant her elbows against the pillow to the back of her head to support herself to see the next room so she could see if he left. She wasn't really thirsty, or hungry for that matter so she gave a small shrug and asked "Where are you going?" More to the point it was more important if he was leaving. Watching his movements she stretched her legs with a sigh – quite readying herself to run after him if he chose to run from her. Even if he was able to do so his back was still wounded and thinking about that made her realise how much pain he would have been in to get in the shower. If he brought a doctor or nurse if she didn't get better soon they would ask his name, causing more awkwardness and ultimately she didn't particularly enjoy conversing, never mind allowing people to examine her state of health that she barely knew. The thoughts ran through Elise's head as she watched him stand and she knew she had to get better soon – or rather, convince herself and him that she were better even if she were not.

Alexander looked around at her as he saw she had moved watching him curiously as though he was going to just...run off. Of course, it were possible. He could run. But the state his back was in he'd be in ultimate pain beyond contempt as he soon found himself to be clearing his throat. '' Well...I was just going to get a drink...maybe ...some food.'' Frank told her simply, he knew she probably thought he was going to start running so carefully and gently he slowly begun to wander out the room to the main room as he called out to her. '' Stay in bed!'' He knew he had to tell her, with her it was like looking after a young child who would keep getting up and then having to be put back. Nonetheless he soon found himself to wander in the main room , kneeling near the cabinet where he had ordered food to be put in there before they even arrived. He was hungry, and he knew they wouldn't be going out today so they'd have to Order food from the hotel after all, there was only few food in the cabinet. He didn't order a lot

She rolled her eyes, in a sort of tired and bored manner as she saw him go into the main room - wishing she could follow. In there it was probably even colder since, in the rush that she had collapsed she had clearly no time to close the balcony door so she didn't follow but simply moaned quietly to herself in discontent and rolled over onto her side which of course made her head swim like the fishes in a fishtank being carried. She regretted even turning over and had to close her eyes, not sleeping - just for a few minutes to return the spinning fish bowl of a room into its normal attire. In the mean time she lay, quite bored - whisting a tune to herself as she did.

Now, Alexander knew she would probably hate him for a while, probably insult and if he was unlucky she would probably even hit him - after all, he wouldn't be surprised yet nevertheless he had to leave. He wouldn't be gone long...but he'd be gone. He would be back by the end of the day, just so he could get revenge on the man who hurt... him. He looked around at the bedroom door he knew Elise was in, before he stood up, quietly closing the cabinet, and taking his suit jacket from the chair, as quietly he walked towards the door. He pondered over leaving a letter, calling to her that he was going...but he didn't want her to get up. He wanted her to stay in bed and get better. So carefully, trying to be his quietest he let his hand touch to the door knob; he knew the door made a slight creak when opened, but he thought that perhaps with her being so ill she wouldn't concentrate on sounds around her.

Elise heard the sound of the door tell her that he was leaving. She had seen it coming and knew exactly where he was going. She threw the covers off her the moment he had shut the door and wobbly legged stumbled to the where her wardrobe was. She put on some clothes in a hurried fashion - not even bothering to brush her hair a second time and managed to throw a coat over her shoulders. Her arms didn't have the strength to carry an umbrella so she stumbled across the room without one. Quite aware that she couldn't see very well and her temperature putting her off balance she followed him down the corridor some way behind - falling over several times yet to get up again. She couldn't let him do this - not alone. Elise was dangerous when she was angry, and he wasn't angry at him but furious at those who had harmed him because he always had to seek revenge. She managed to get into the next lift after he did and used the bars to hold herself up. Truly struggling now and feeling as if she were about to be sick she asked the hotel for an escort and for a taxi boat to follow some way behind his boat. Once in the boat she begun to shiver again, unaware of the sudden temperature drop but freezing cold at the same time as overheated and she fought to stay awake because she needed to help him, quite glad he hadn't noticed her.

He couldn't do it on his own she was sure. He needed her. She half crawled, half stepped out of her boat somewhere further down the bay where she would appear invisible to him - even if he did see her she had her coat hood pressed down over her face like some sort of cape sheltering her from the rain and from being visible. She payed the man in the boat taxi generously, being returned by his a rather disapproving look perhaps thinking she were just drunk which of course she was not because Elise never generally allowed herself to get in a state like this from liquor. She watched his figure disappear and through stumbles and trips as well as having to stop many times to breathe and close her eyes to return her vision to herself she managed to catch up to him - just behind him, around the corner from where he stood where she could have a clear view of what his intended was.

Alexander had ventured along the pavement, soon to come to a rather small courtyard surrounded by lanterns, some broken with flickering lights and others working perfectly, the buildings looked somewhat old and some abandoned the whole surroundings looked like they were hardly walked around or even seen since it seemed completely different to the prettiness of Venice. It was only as he was looking around whilst standing did he notice and firstly become cautious over her form, he frowned lightly at her at first before he viewed and acknowledged it was her. '' Elise?'' He said a questionable tone to his voice his darkened eyes looking around cautiously before back at her as he spoke rather firmly to her. '' Elise, what are you doing here? Your supposed to be in bed!"

Elise still had the coat over her head and her head down to stop him seeing her face. She was shivering and finding it hard to stand which had probably, she thought gave herself away. To fool him, as she had with many others she begun to speak Italian and acted as if she did not know him but merely attempted to walk on in a straight line past him to where she could be out of sight and he may think that she was just a bypassing person if she could manage it which was proving rather difficult in her dizzy state.

Alexander frowned lightly, chewing lightly on his inner cheek. It seemed, to him, he had made a bad mistake in think this person (who was in fact Elise) was Elise. Nonetheless he soon adverted his eyes, looking around as he took cautious steps around until discovering the man he had unfortunately met before come into view. A sly sort ...of man which only the rare few would be comfortable around however usually those rare few had a screw loose in their heads since certainly the sane person wouldn't want to be ANY where close to this man. '' You , '' The man said walking towards Alexander; he was shorter than Alex but nonetheless height didn't matter. He'd caused Alex as much harm as Alex had caused him. '' Back again? That's a shame...and there I thought I broke your back...seems I'll have to try harder than glass.'' The problem was that The fight had started easily by firstly the man trying to steal some of Alexander's money...and of course Alex fought back...as well as the man trying to break Franks boat. It was only expectable to be in a fight.

She stood watching, out of sight from an alley way leading from the courtyard, her hood up which was black and surrounded by the dark alley she was very unlikely to be caught if she could support herself up against the wall long enough to see what was going on. Elise didn't take this lightly at all and she hated violence but none the ...less she had come prepared and had brought a knife with her hidden in one of the coats inner pockets. She wouldn't have to use it, she wouldn't want to use it and would refuse to use it but it was a manner of self defence if she did become involved in the fight to place it in front of her to make her look as fierce as both of the two men were. Perhaps she were a little more frail then both of them and a little weak.. and to be honest she couldn't even stand up but Elise knew how to look after herself. Scotland Yard had taught her that.

Talking between both the men went on for some time, until intimidation showed itself. The man was shorter than Alexander, and in some cases you could say, he had ' small man syndrome ' the way he almost was sizing Alexander as though if he were taller than him he would easily pick a fight. Frank pushed the man back slightly away from ...him; his back was already in severe pain and it hadn't even been hit; he had a gun hidden beneath his suit jacket but he wasn't going to resort to death...he just wanted revenge on the man not for him to die - unless the guy tried to kill him...then he'd be killing him completely. Alexander frowned lightly but firmly. He knew he wasn't going anywhere until he was satisfied with his actions - even if his back was hurting.

Elise could stand no longer. Her legs were hurting, her head swam and her vision was on and off like a light bulb blurring the scene. Instead she simply allowed her legs to give way against the wall, only to sit on the damp cobbled paving trying to shelter herself. At the same time she wanted to see what was going on so from time to time her hood lifted slightly and she peered round the corner when her vision was at it's best – also listening to the echoing voices of Alexander and the man. She was quite contented with her plan so far until she watched Alexander push the small man back, who did have to look up to see his enemy. Despite him being small the man was muscular and could have probably knocked the already weakened Alexander by his back, to the floor. Unfortunately it was when she peered round the corner from behind the little man that she saw him pull out a gun at Alexander. She took a large frightened intake of breathe and watched, ready to intervene.

As soon as the smaller man drew a gun to Alexander he frowned firmly across his brow, he knew he had a gun in his inner pocket, but it was just the matter of withdrawing it without bringing to much attention to his hand, however, the man didn't even seem to give any thought of words and without hesitance pulled the trigger. As though ...his life was going in slow motion, Frank could almost see the Bullet coming towards him, thankfully, it did no fatal wound..but in fact, instead, decided to insert and implant itself painfully into his shoulder causing another dose of pain to hit Alexander as he winced incredibly by the feeling. '' Bloody hell, '' Alexander murmured to himself, a grinning man seemingly amused by the fact how much Frank was wounded, his back was hurting..and now, his shoulder was bleeding from a bullet engraved in his skin. But nonetheless, with trouble, Alexander managed to pull out his gun with his hand which he didn't use to shoot. His aim was edgy, his shot was edgy, at first he missed due to what hand he was using but whilst the man was trying to rapidly ...reload, fatality had hit this man as Frank had pulled the trigger making the bullet pierce through to hit the man directly through the forehead. Dead. And with a thump the man's body hit to the wet concrete. Although you would think you'd be panicking about how wounded your shoulder was right now - the only thing of Alexander's mind was how he was going to explain his dishonesty to Elise..as well as how he was thinking if she was okay.

In all the shock Elise forgot her sickness and saw him struggling with his wounded shoulder. A man lay dead upon the wet paving and it was still pouring down. A pool of blood lay beside the mans forehead and if the man was found dead by any body important the assurance hit her that if evidence was on the man they would both be in serious trouble. Nothing would be the same yet again.. None of that seemed to bother her at all though and from pure panic of the gunshot sound she immediately yelled "Alex!" Before staring for moments, unable to move even her eyes or any other part of her body, revealed sitting down across the wet paving. Her heart wanted to run to him and grab him tightly, asking if he was all right but not one part of her body - nor even her voice could speak from the pain of seeing him there hurt. Instead she just watched, her skin shaking faster, and faster - not wanting to move at all for fear that he would die.

Alexander let himself just stare forward at the dead body of the man on the pavement, surrounded by a pool of blood. He seemed to be considering throwing the body in the river..let it drown, and be stuck under water, but it seemed his energy right now was weak. His ears were filled up and only hearing the sound of his own heartbeat in... slow steady beats until his attention was caught - was someone calling his name? A familiar voice? He took a sharp inhale of breath and a sharp exhale, as he turned around, looking to see Elise. Elise. Sitting upon the wet pavement and shaking with fear as though she were utterly scared; he knew his shoulder was bleeding, it was soaking his shirt and all he said to her was. '' Your supposed to be in bed. '' It was probably an absurd thing to say at this particular moment in time...yet then again, His mind was only concentrating upon Elise at this moment as he soon let himself pause, freeze his whole body as a sharp wave of pain flooded through him, however, with gentle paced steps he walked over to her, one of his hands holding to his wounded shoulder as though to try to relax the pain as he knelt in front of her looking at her with a light narrowed brow. This indeed was not how the d...ay was supposed to plan out. '' We need...we...we need to get back to..'' he paused, inhaling deeply as though longing for air before he gestured slightly to his boat and spoke. '' Get to the boat..can...you walk? Do you need help? '' He asked, although he was wounded, with a bullet stuck in his skin, he was still concerned for Elise. He knew she'd probably call him a fool for not thinking of himself at this specific moment, but even in situations like this, Frank thought he'd be selfish for thinking of himself.

Staring directly ahead of her, as if not able to notice him stood in front her eyes looked straight through him to where the body was lay. Her voice did not speak, her body still did not move but for quivering and her eyes remained glazed over at the pool of blood which she couldn't see for Frank stood in front of her but her mind could see it. It was still directly right there and if she had have been strong enough to just say no before he walked out the door, to grab him back all of this could have been prevented. Her mind cleared somewhat and then what she saw across her head was Alexander lay just like the other body - she imagined it and couldn't block it from her head tormenting her. He needed to get back to his boat and his shoulder to be 'fixed' as such but she couldn't.. she just couldn't. He would have to go on without her.

Frank looked at her; she didn't answer him. Didn't attempt to even answer...or move. He looked at her, he knew immediately she couldn't move..but they needed to leave. He could attempt to move her..to help her like he wanted, but he knew even in severe pain he would be forced to give up. '' Elise..please..'' He said in a slight murmur...ed voice, he wanted her to come with him. Wanted them to get on the boat together and go...but unfortunately, he knew he'd have to leave without her and see her some other time. Some other time when they'd meet again. He'd send letters. Notes. Clues. And they'd meet again. '' I'll be back soon.'' He finally eventually said, he had to give up. He hated giving up...but it had to be done. For both their sakes. He gently took his jacket off of himself, before he rested it around her gently as though an attempt to keep her warm, as he knew she wouldn't be able to move for some time without struggle..and ...he wanted her to become well again. Alexander placed a kiss upon her cheek gently, knowing she didn't like so much of public affection...but he wouldn't be seeing her until next time. And that wouldn't be for a while. He'd have to send notes and letters. And hopefully...hopefully next time they'd meet somewhere safer..perhaps Paris..or Spain.

Elise simply watched his soft lips press upon her cheek for a mere moment before he ran. She couldn't even move. So desperately she wanted to chase him and look after him again to feel that everything would be fine again but she just couldn't. Watching him sail away on that boat made her feel as if she would never see him again but even tears were past her as she sat staring. Soon somebody would come.. sooner or later and see her there. See the body there. She would be probably caught and imprisoned for murder, though she had no gun she would definitely be blamed for the crime when they saw her there staring. Through the dark silence she feared she wouldn't be able to leave this place ever, as if time was frozen. Her heart broken into a thousand tiny pieces. Her eyes just stared.. Her body stayed still.


End file.
